Tossing The Life
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: LIFE takes tests but it is you who learn to succeed with time and with a smile on your face as every test brings new memories of love along with hardships. And it must be you to decide whether to fight with learning or fail with tears.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N**

**Hello guys..missed me? ;)**

**Khair kiya toh nahi hoga as I am back so soon na...**

**chalo ABOUT STORY...**

**It is DUO TEAM based story. **

**This is not written by me guys. It's written by a friend of mine...**

**I am posting as my friend unable to do so.**

**The plot very partially be mine but the author really giving it new interesting touch as adding so many other things and ideas and it turned a masterpiece and of course now we are presenting it to you.**

* * *

**Tossing the Life**

_**Zindagi ek safar hay Suhana**_

_**Yahan kal kya ho kis nay jana**_

**_The Ride was Enjoyable as the Driver moving His Head with a Smile while the Passenger was Humming with Loud tone and Suddenly asked..._**

**_Voice: Sir, aap Bore tou nahi ho rahy..._**

**_Sir (with teasing tone): jaldi khayal aa gaya..._**

**_Passenger Embarrassed... Driver saw His Face and the Stopping of Song on Side Mirror and added with smile..._**

**_Daya: Gao, Gao... Acha lug raha tha..._**

**_Guy started the Song again and in a Second... A Biker coming from Left side Hit Daya Bike with Speed who Hit with a Car and Bike Slipped away, His and Passenger Head Hit with Road while the opposite Signal opened and another Bike from the Opposite side trying to Stop but cant and Takes Daya who moved His Rushy Bike and His Head hit with the Footpath Fens Badly..._**

**_He feels only a Harsh Pain which coming out from His Wound in shape of Blood while from Eyes in shape of Tears although His coming Death did not give Him a Second to at-least Remind anyone or takes His Half Soul name..._**

**_Life Line Hospital Corridor fills with Only Security Forces members, the Panic already Spread in Everyone Heart and Mind roaming around..._**

**_The Para Medical Staff really Running here and there and their Rushing invaded the Scare inside the Insiders Heart more then the beatings..._**

_ACP Sir, Salunkhy Sir and Abhijeet inside a Room where a Guy lying over Bed and telling something in Tears added..._

_Guy: Sir, Mujhy thori malum tha aisa ho..._

_Abhijeet (controlling himself with): koi Baat nahi, Aap Stress nahi lo.. Kya Naam hy Tumhara...? Kahan sy Lift lii thi..?_

_Guy: Sir Gaurav naam hy.. Parle Ville pr Khara tha.. Der sy aankh Khuli.. Dustun nay Jagaya hee Nahi... College sy Picnic pr jana tha.. Bus Nikl jaati.. Aap kay Officer nay Lift dii Mujhy.. Mery pass Helmet tha nahi tou Apna Helmet Utar kr day diya..._

_ACP: Kya Daya Zyada Speed mein tha..?_

_Gaurav: Nahi Sir, Wo Normal speed mein thy... achanak ek Sath wali Gali sy Ek larka Bike Bhagata aaya aur Sir ki Bike sy takraya, Bike Slip ho kr Gari sy Takrai and Dusra Signal On ho gaya, Us Bike waly nay Try ki apni Bike rokny ki magar buht Speed mein tha.. Sir sy Takraya aur Wo Bike Samit Ghisatty huay Footpath pr lagy Fense sy takra gaye.. Un kay Sar kay ander 2/3 Saryey ky Tukry..._

_Abhijeet Left the room Immediately as He can't control over His Tears now... after few seconds He remember Daya condition..._

**_It's just His Luck or whatever that He and Freddie visited that Hospital for Interrogation to a Victim's Wife Admitted here just after Hearing Her Husband Murder News and When Both of them about to Leave, Freezed at Gate... _**

**_Ambulance stopped with Jerk, Staff coming with 2 Stretchers having 2 Bodies although One having a Weird Position as Some Iron Rod Pierced inside His Head Scared the Witnesses more either the Bodies and Stretcher having much Red while Some people rounded them also..._**

**_Abhijeet and Freddie gives them a Space and in that, a Glance passes a Loud Current escaping a Scary Call Undelibrately as..._**

**_Abhijeet: Daya...!_**

**_Freddie Look at Him whereas Abhijeet did not have a time to change His Fixed Stare and rushed behind that Stretcher and Freddie behind Him.._**

**_The Scare shaking in Heart of Abhijeet in just Steps till He reached that Stretcher comes in Reality when found His Half Soul in that Terrible Condition, He Fell and Staff without giving any chance to anyone headed Both Stretcher to OT as they have No time to Console either to pay any head about the Relatives or Description of any Post Action anyone had just because of Critical condition of Victims..._**

**_Dr. Mehra already in OT while Ashoke Call for an Emergency.. Rajeev was Absent as Today His Off day..._**

**_When Ashoke entered inside OT and saw the Patient Completely Shocked but now He completely Transformed into His Neurologist Avtar so back to His work..._**

**_Here Freddie gives Support to Abhijeet and sat Him on Bench while He really showed His Courage by calling ACP Sir and Others while leaving Abhijeet at Bench moved Outside and trying to find out the Mob and asking Queries..._**

**_Just in Half an hour, the whole CID bureau at Life Line Hospital Corridor either Rahul too with Rajeev although Rajat and Vivek giving Assistance to Freddie about Gathering Information of this Accident..._**

**_After an Hour, Cops back as still the Operation going on of Both Victims... Freddie looked at ACP Sir sat beside Abhijeet whose Face looking like such Straight that Nobody has the ability to even Stare Him for moment... Freddie started with Teary tone..._**

**_Freddie (teary voice): Sir, aas pass walun ka kehna hy kay Accident, Ek Bike wali ki Ghalati sy hua tha.. Us nay Daya Sir ki Bike to Hit kiya tha... Wo road pr Bike kay sath Ghaseetty chaly gaye... aur saamny ka Signal Khul gaya.. Dusri Bike wala itni Speed mein tha kay Bike Roak nahi paya aur Us ki Bike ki Takker sy Daya Sir ka Sar Footpath pr bany Fence..._**

**_So many Tears falls from His Eyes while His Voice also turned Wet which Shuts His Throat... Rajat added..._**

**_Rajat: Sir, Parle Villa kay Area kay aas pass ye waqiya hua..._**

**_Rahul (with tension): Daya bina Helmet kay Bike chala kesy raha tha...?_**

**_Yes, this is the Query confused all as its Unexpected that Daya was Riding a Bike without Helmet... Sachin added again..._**

**_Sachin: aur wo Larka..? wo kis kay sath tha...? aur Daya Sir ki Bike kahan hy..?_**

**_Rajat: Vivek gaya hua hay Parle Villa..._**

**_Freddie (after controlling on his tears with): Witnesses ka kehna hay, wo larka, Daya Sir kay sath Bike pr hee tha..._**

**_All standup as the OT 2 door opened and Doctors coming out, giving News with satisfaction as..._**

**_Dr: Wo Theek hay.. Chout aayii hay magar Zyada Gehri nahi.. Helmet nay Bacha liya Usy... Aap Plz Us kay Relatives ka Pata karein... (to Staff) Us kay Kaprun sy jo Saman mila hay.. In Logun ko dein dein..._**

**_Staff nodded and Sachin moved with them to get the Guy Accessories, Staff found from Patients Outfits either when they reached at Reception..._**

**_Some People asking about Him and Sachin got that the Witnesses already taking out His ID Card from Accident Spot and called the Residence number so His Family be there at time... Sachin brought them with Him and after getting the Information about Successful Operation and Room number, Family Leapt there without much Attention about anything else..._**

**_The Rest still in Complete Tense phase spending time in Praying, Crying, Pacing because Daya OT room still in Red Alert state..._**

**_After an hour, Dr allowed CID Team to Meet the Guy and the Team got the Information about His Appearance with Daya and that Missing Helmet thing..._**

_Daya Operation was taking much more time than Usual as First to taken out those Iron Rod very Softly from His Head and then the Next Process started and these time totally gives Big Scary Jerks in all Bodies Waiting for any Good News Outside that Red Room..._

_Abhijeet was in Completely Restless condition.. He does not Understand what He was doing as sometimes He was started to Shouting over other People including Staff and Patients Families without any Reason as..._

_Abhijeet: kyun Shor Macha rahy hain.. Khamosh nahi reh skty.. ander Operation (to staff) ye Thak Thak kr kay Chalna Zaruri hay kya.. ain..._

_Sometime He was just started Pacing to and fro and His Steps Scared Others coz the Speed tell others that at any minute He was fell over Corridor..._

_Sometime He sat and Blankly starring the roof or wall and His Eyes getting Teary having Redness, Swelling Hurts Others much..._

_He knew He can't do anything till the Door Opened and Dr comes Out with any Good News, but His Heart does not Understand anything..._

_His Half Part of Soul inside, lying on a Steel Straigh Bed Fighting with Life and Death scenario so how's the Rest Half Part of Soul would be in Calm state..._

**_He remembers a Small convocation Today morning on Dining table with His Bear as..._**

**_Daya: ye kya banaya hay.. haan... Main ny bola tha na (irritative tone) Mujhy Halwa Khana hy Aaj..._**

**_Abhijeet (showing him the kitchen with); Wo raha Kitchen, Sahab jayein aur agar 5 minute mein Shandaar Halwa ban jaye tou Mujhy bhi Khila dijyey ga..._**

**_Daya look at His Bhai who was Stuffing Bites of Omelet with glancing the Headlines of News paper, look at His own plate having the Same, glance over Clock and then Kitchen and lastly started the Breakfast in Quietness while the Big Bear Smiles under teeth..._**

_The Flashback Whipped with Current as the Red Light turned Off and it gives a Beam of Spark inside Abhijeet Eye who Jerked and just about to standup getting the Door Opened..._

_He rushed towards Both Doctors or say Team gives Him Space to reach at First spot and before started anything, Dr. Mehra said..._

_ : Wo Theek hay (all takes a Sigh while Dr stated) magar Un kay hosh mein aany tak Hum shayed aap ko ye bhi nahi bata skty kay Bhagwan nay Unhein Zindagi kay Ilawa kya diya hay...?_

_ACP (confuse): matlab...?_

_Abhijeet (fear tone): kya Us ki Yaaddasht...?_

_Ashoke (look at all and added): hr cheez kay liyey Tayaar raho... Yaaddasht ka jana... Paralysis hona... Coma etc etc..._

_Abhijeet (rash): saaf saaf kaho kay kuch kr nahi sky.. haan... Mery Bhai ko Maut kay Munh mein day aayey ho.. jub Kuch aata jata Nahi hy tou yahan Kyun..._

_ACP (interrupts Abhijeet by pressing His shoulder with): Relax Abhijeet (to Dr. Mehra) Usy Hosh kub tak aayey ga..?_

_Dr. Mehra: Sir, Exact Nahi.. magar 1 Ghanty mein aa jana chahyey... Sar kay ander Saryey Ghusnay sy Kafi Nuqsan hua hay.. Cerebral Edema ho gaya hay.. Brain kay Kafi parts Swell kr gaye hain.. Blood Clots ban gaye hain jin mein Kuch ko Release kr diya hay aur kuch ko Release nahi kiya ja ska kyunky Brain kay jo part Swell hain ya Edema ki State mein hain wo Khud Dheery Dheery Apna Unswelling Process cover karein gay.._

_Salunkhy (added): abhi kya Chances hain...?_

_Ashoke: already Usy Cerebral Edema ho chukka hay.. Brain Traumatic Injury hay... filhal Hosh mein aayey aur Humari Expectation time pr.. Us ka baad hee us ki Post Condition kay baary mein kuch kaha ja skta hy..._

_Obviously the Queries are Ended as the Conclusion Point now related to Daya regaining Conscious state..._

_The Time started now... Abhijeet really Angry over Daya... Yes all the time, Emotional Fool Sentimental Intentions always ditched Him in Troubling Wells..._

_He looks at All who again take back their Position for Lasting that Waiting period while started to Expelling His Anger or say Pain as..._

_Abhijeet: hr waqt Is ki Emotionality nay sirf Mujhy Pareshan hee kiya hay.. (angry tone having wetness) najany kya chahta hay ye Larka.. Aik baar hee Mujhy Maar kyun nahi deta.. Qissa khatam.. Nahi... Qistun mein Chout lag laga kay dard dena shayed Us Fav time pass..._

_Someone Wrapped Him and Abhijeet Burst into Tears which He was Saving more than few hours just uttered in Pain..._

_Abhijeet (in Pain): Sir, Wo Theek ho jaye ga na...?_

_Salunkhy: Bilkul Beta... Tum ho na (tilting his face and ask with loving tone) Us kay sath... (Abhijeet nodded in Innocence and Salunkhy added) Us kay Pass..._

_Abhijeet nodded still inside that Consoling Shell and after an hour where He getting only Sooth inside that Loving Hug standup when Staff coming out and giving them News about Daya regaining Consciousness ..._

_Staff already told Team not to enter before Dr Checkup so Salunkhy Sir still holding Abhijeet inside His Arms..._

_Dr. Mehra and Ashoke approached inside the ICU Section where Daya would be Shifted after Operation from OT room..._

_Team was behind them... Doctors checked Daya with Devices and after seeing His Opened eyes, Abhijeet did not Bother about Doctor Calling, winding up their Checkups and moved ahead with a Lovingly Call..._

_Abhijeet (lovingly call): Daya..._

_He did not Respond... Abhijeet moved ahead, pushed Ashoke, Leapt and asked after Patting on His Cheek..._

_Abheet: Hey Bear (trying to Relax by patting on His Chest with) Sub Theek hay.. haan (lovingly tone) Abhi hay na Apnay Bear kay pass..._

_Doctors exchange Glances having Something Sparked the Oldie DUO while Daya was Completely Not Responding Condition Confused as well Scared Abhijeet who Looked at Both Doctors and asked..._

_Abhijeet: ye, Kuch Bol.. matlab dekh..._

* * *

**_A\N_**

**IMP NOTE ( from author) - Readers the**** STory and the whole Treatment regarding Cerebral Edema and Brain traumatic Injury is Writer personal thought based on Imagination please don't take anything personally or believing all without any true medical consent.**

So guys how was it?

Do we continue further or not?

Please give your honest reviews and views regarding everything. Critical criticism is most welcome.

DO READ AND REVIEW GUYS.

**TO TOF readers. **

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews on last chapter guys. I am honoured. **

**I am unable to get hands on my lappy so thanking like this only. Will be trying to reply yo all in 2-3 days. Please. but Thank YOU SO MUCH GUYS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Mehra (to Staff): Isy Injection dein magar 10 CC only... (to all Team) Aap Log plz Bahar aayein... (to Abhijeet) Plz Abhijeet, Bahar aa jayein.. Please...

Abhijeet look at Ashoke who nodded and Team moved out either Abhijeet Stare Fixed over His Bear Face who did not Once Look at His Face turning Darker in Pain...

All comes Out after seeing the Closing Eyes of their Deary Colleague... Ashoke and Dr. Mehra gathered All and after exchanging a glance started...

Dr. Mehra: Dekhyey, pehlay hee Hum nay Cerebral Edema kay Chances zahir kiyey thy...

Rahul (little harsh): Dr, Plz... Scientific tareeqy sy Mut Samjhyein... Seedhy Seedhy batayein kay Daya aisa kyun...

Abhijeet (added by cutting): Usy Nazar tou sub aa raha hy, warna wo Kuch React karta... agar Yaaddasht jati tou Wo Meray hath lagany sy Flinch krta, Mujh sy Darta tou Dur hatta magar Wo tou Kuch React hee Nahi kr raha...

Ashoke (with sigh): kyunkay yehi hua hay Us kay sath...

Freddie: matlab...

Ashoke: Wo kuch bhi Understand nahi kr pa raha tou Respond kya karay ga... Pehchan Wehchan tou Dur ki Baat hay...

Abhijeet (shocking tone): matlab Wo...

Dr. Mehra: Jee, Aap samjhein Wo Ek Baby ban gaya hay...

A Silent Whisper coming from almost Every Team member including Rahul Mouth coming in Complete Tension as ...

All: Baby...

Dr. Mehra: Jee... Baby... jisy Naam sy lay kr Pehchan tak Aap nay deni hay...

ACP: Aap Logun ki Baat...

Dr. Mehra (interrupts with): Sir, dekhyein... jesay Baccha Respond nahi krta na... Initially... Daya bhi aisa hee kr raha hay... sirf Farq ye hay kay wo Ro Nahi raha... Kyunkay Us ka Brain Mukammal Dead nahi hua hay.. Clots kay beech Faslay hain... Edema mein Swelling Buht ho jati hay jo Dheery Dheery Clot Release hony sy Kum aur phir Khatam hoti hay...

Ashoke: ye tou Buht hee acha hay kay is kay Ilawa Daya ko koi aur problem nahi hui... warna tou...

Abhijeet (teasing angry tone): ohh, tou Tumhari nazar mein ye koi Problem hee Nhai hay.. Excellent Ashoke... pata hy na kya keh rahy ho... ek aisay Shaks ko Apni Pehchan dena jis sy Lafzun ka nahi Dil ka Rishta hay.. (painful tone) Main kahan sy shroo...

Rahul (pat on Abhijeet Shoulder and said with Firm tone): Minus sy Abhijeet...

ACP: magar Dr. Mehra.. wo Respond kesy karay ga.. matlab kay Humein kisi...

Salunkhy (added): Med-Peds ya Pediatric say Consult karna hoga...

Dr. Mehra: Shayed... magar not now... abhi Hum aur Aap Mil kr Koshish karein gay... agar Aik Hafty mein Daya nay koi respond nahi diya tou Hum Pediatric sy Consult karein gay...

Freddie: magar Dr jub Wo Respond hee nahi kr rahy tou Hum Un ko kesy...?

Ashoke: kyun Freddie... (telling with concern) Baby bhi tou Nhai Respond karta.. magar jub Tum baar baar Us ka Naam lety ho tou Wo Tum ko palat kr Dekhta hay na...

Dr. Mehra (added): aisy hee Maa, Baap, Behan, Bhai.. Baby ko alug alug Naam sy Bulaty hain Apni Muhabbat ka Izhar krty hain.. Koi Bhaloo bolta hay.. Koi Gudda... Baccha samjhta hay kay kaun Usy Kya call-out krta hay...

Ashoke: aisay hee Baby Us ko Dekh kr Qareeb aata hay jo usy Pyar krta hay aur jo Usy acha nahi lagta wo Usy Lift nahi karata...

ACP (with sigh): matlab, Sach mein Minus sy hee Start krna hy...

Both Doctors nodded and moved ahead... Cops Look at Each One and now ACP Sir takes Charge after exchanging a Look with Salunkhy Sir got a Return Positive Nod started as...

ACP: Sub nay kafi had tak tou Samjh hee liya hoga kay Daya sy ab kesy Deal krna hay...

Rajat: magar Sir, sub sy Pehlay tou Un kay Respond ka Wait krna hoga...

ACP: haan, tou Mera khayal hay filhal (to Abhijeet) Tum Yahein raho... Hum Log aaty jaty rahein gay.. Start Hum Daya kay Naam ko ly kr hee karein gay (moved to Him and say) Abhijeet, Ye Mushkil nahi hay... bas ek Chooti sii Pagdandi hay.. jisy Hum nay Mushkil banny sy Pehlay paar kr lena hy...

Abhijeet nodded and now Leaving Rahul there as He was Not Interested to move... Team Left the Hospital...

Abhijeet silently followed inside the room and sat on Stool beside His Bear, just rubbing His Head with Starring while Rahul Occupied the Couch...

Next day coming up with Tons of Hope, Scare and Tension... Doctors approached Daya and Checking Him although Calling Him, Touching His Arms, Head but He was not Responding...

The Problem is that there is No Sign of Responding found in His Body like Jerking, Sensation, Shivering, Grumping, Signaling Scared Doctors a lot to Assume about any Extreme Bad condition...

Every Team member tried a lot and the First stance is to Familiarize Daya with His Name so from Every way they tried but the Result was Same...

Freddie coming inside the room with His Full Jolly mood with a Usual Call of His Deary Senior as...

Freddie: Daya Sir...

Vivek and Sachin making a Plan to use that Call by executing a Tension Fill Scenario by giving a Flair of Trapping themselves and Screaming from outside the room as...

Vivek: Daya Sir... Daya Sir...

Sachin: Daya Sir, idhar... Help... Daya Sir...

The negative nodding of Staff Hurts them where as Rajat coming with a Worrying Face and Touched Daya with...

Rajat: Daya Sir (with tears) Abhijeet Sir ko...

The Blank Retina fixed inside Scelaria not giving Him any Hope and Courage to Continue further either His Eyes getting Pain more so Left the room...

Oldie Duo, Abhijeet and Rahul already tried Softly but the Man told His Heart to Close His Ears for any Call having Love and Care...

Abhijeet just sit on Stool and spend the whole Minutes looking His Face Keenly... So many times Looking into those Big Eyes having No Colors of Recognition or He must Corrected His Own Thought as NO COLORS He gets...

Same with His Lips where He can't find a Single Curve which Refreshes Not only Him but almost All as the Man Mostly getting Bulk of Compliments on His Smile...

His Face having Trucks of Changes where Mostly He told His Likes/Dislikes... His Interest/Favor/Hate/Anger through Only Lifts of His Face which now seeing like a Plain Steep...

His Pinkish Complexion turned Pale while the Softness of Cheeks turned Hardcore because of Cheek bones which now Deposit the Fats on His Brain not His Body...

It's a Game of Hours where a Big Bear just Hang in a Rope of Waiting just to catch Once Glimpse of any Response on His Little Bear Face... He continuously Murmuring, Calling Daya in His Small Naps with Love as...

Abhijeet: Abhi Bear... Uth ja na.. Daya... Dekh ly Yaar... Plz... Tu (patting on His Cheek with) Abhi ka Little Bear hy na... Bol na...

Little Bear did not respond Hurts Him more and more although His Mental state also Troubling Him with Less Sleep and Excessive Stress...

Doctors really in Trouble because till now Nothing happened with Changing in Medicines, some Usual Therapies even Remedies too although their Efforts which They and Team including the Rest Half Soul were Uncountable but the Little Bear really moved to another World...

Abhijeet Health Degrading day by day on Daya Not Responding condition as now He was Cursing Himself about Daya This condition by saying...

Abhijeet: kya ho jata, agar Main Halwa bana deta... pr pata nahi (Rahul pat on His shoulder who tilt over Daya and His Tear fell on His Bear Close eyes due to Sedatives and added) Main nay Apnay Little Bear ko Naraz kr diya.. (look at Rahul and say) Bol na Rahul isy.. Ek baar sirf ek baar Mujhy Dekh lay.. Pehchan lay (spreading His Soft pores of fingers on His eyelids with) Buht Takleef hoti hay Yaar kay jin Aankhun mein Apni Tasweer dekhnay ki Aadat ho.. wahan Apni Pehchan kay Rang bhi Mit jayein...

Rahul Quietly Sit over Daya bed and look at Him with Teary Eyes while Abhijeet still involved in a World where those Eyes are Opened having His Bright Image and Lips having a Big Smile and Face having Only Love...

Here Ashoke Personally Call ACP Sir after taking His number from Rajeev as He Lost His Most Contacts during Updating Software few days back... ACP Sir picks it and Ashoke started...

Ashoke: Sir, Main Dr. Ashoke...

ACP: Number Change... (instantly) Daya ny Respond kiya..?

Ashoke: Sir, wo Contact number Lost ho gay.. Software Update kr raha tha.. Nahi Daya Wesa hee hay pr Mujhy Aap sy...

ACP (interrupted with sigh): Abhijeet kay baary mein Baat krni hay...

Ashoke (shocked): Jee... Wo...

ACP (cutting with): Ashoke, kuch kehnay ka koi Faida nahi hay... (with sigh) Tumhein kya laga.. Humein Nahi dikhti Us ki Halat.. pr kya karein... Khud batao (painful tone) jis Shaks ki Aadhi Jaan Soli pr Atki ho kya Hum Usy kahein gay kay bhae Pareshan Mut ho.. Saheh tarah Khana kha lo.. Nahi na... Chor do Ussy Us kay Haal pr (soft tone) abhi jo thora buht Apna Dihan rakh raha hy na.. ye bhi chor day ga... Thora Rahul, Rajeev aur Freddie ki sun raha hay... Unhein Deal krnay do... khair Daya ka kuch...

Ashoke (with sigh); Sir, Dr. Mehra nay Aaj Shaam 7 bajy Bulaya hay... Daya kay baary mein kuch discuss krna hy...

ACP: Ok, Hum Pohanch jayein gay...

Abhijeet was at Peak of Pain just His Stare Fixed on His Buddy Face and He started...

Abhijeet (in pain): nahi Pehchany ga... Itna Naraz hay... (helpless tone) kyun Daya... itna tou Nahi (suddenly gets angry) kyun Gussa hay.. Haan (grabs Daya collar and jerked Him Scared the Staff rushed Outside to Call Doctor) (Abhijeet again) kya Tujhy Meri Takleef Nahi dikhti.. Bybasi Nahi nazar aatii...

Ashoke who was at Reception Confused when Staff approached Him and Telling this as Oldie Duo also Accompanying Him who were just about to enter during this... All Three rushed to Daya room and the Scene really Tear their Hearts in Peaces...

The Rest Half Soul wrapped His Half Part of Soul and Crying Bitterly while the Bear inside that Soft Hug like an Artificial Toy... His Hands Dangling whereas His Eyes are Dry and His Face Tilting from Abhijeet Shoulder making Him a Rubber Dummy...

ACP moved ahead and wrapped Abhijeet Shoulder while Ashoke caringly Laid back Daya over Bed and Abhijeet placed His Head on His father Chest who just patted His Head Softly...

Here Dr. Mehra and Rahul coming to Daya room as they got the News from Receptionist about what Staff told to Ashoke at that time...

Both find all Normal as Oldie Duo over Couch, Ashoke checking Daya devices Readings so now Rahul sat on Daya bed and Abhijeet just coming out from Attached washroom Wiping His Face...

Dr. Mehra who already Occupied the Stool in front of Oldie Duo after seeing Abhijeet coming Out started in Low tone as...

Dr. Mehra (to ACP): Sir, 5 din ho gaye hain... Daya nay Respond krna shroo Nahi kiya... (look at Ashoke, got His Positive nod and added) tou Humara Suggestion hy kay Humein ab Med-Peds ya Pediatric sy Baat krni chahyey...

Ashoke (coming and stand behind Dr Mehra stool adds): Sir, wesy tou Humary Hospital mein bhi Pediatric hain magar Mera aur Dr. Mehra Dono ka Khayal hay kay Humein Dr. Shah sy Help leni chahyey...

Dr. Salunkhy: ye kaun hain..?

Dr. Mehra: Sir, ye Mumbai kay Best Med-Peds hain... aaj kal City Hospital mein hoty hain... Appointment ka koi Masla Nahi...

Rahul: tou kya Un kay pass jana hoga..?

Ashoke: Nahi, wo yahan aayein gay...

Abhijeet: haan Main bhi wohi soch raha tha kay Daya kesy wahan...

Salunkhy Bewildered and stand up in Shock... All look at Him in Confusion whose Eyes Balls fixed over Daya and He Uttered...

Salunkhy: Daya...

* * *

A\N

Thank you for your comments, views, reviews readers.

GD \- GD I am really sorry Dada that you found it boring. We are trying to give something good in future chapters. Not much BHA BHA. But it's your choice as may be you really did not like it. :) Thank you for your review Dada.

Honey ( from dreamfanatic) -  honey dear it's not necessary na that every story be same, haina? May be it's not up to mark for you and we surely trying to improve with time. Thank you so much. :)

Guys we have researched some medical facts, problems etc related to what we present but everything mentioned is not fact. Many things are imaginative hence we warned you regarding medical facts.

Do read and review.

Take care.

From AUTHOR.


	3. Chapter 3

IMP. NOTE - There are some OC's used in this update guys. I am giving a short intro of them.

MISHA \- She is a small girl suffering from a special disease called progeria. You can find her reference in a story called SPECIAL GIFT posted by DF di and written by GD.

REHAN \- He is a small boy and had met with an accident resulting in loosing his both arms. You can get the reference of story from IF in a story called PAINFUL WINGS. He is very close to DAYA sir like MISHA but because of that accident a sensitive yet a strong boy.

* * *

Salunkhy: Daya...

The Fixed Stare of Daya changes in a bit with little Lifting His Face first gives a Strange feeling in Everyone Faces changes into Happiness when Ashoke Shout...

Ashoke: arry Daya...

The Stare changes Rapidly over His Bedside where Ashoke standup and the Man whisper slowly with...

Abhijeet (slowly whisper): Little Bear...

The whisper which coming from Abhijeet Scary Heart having such amount of Fear Wet all Eye lashes with a Small Prayer of Positive Reaction Accepted so Quickly as the Bear Jerked towards His Half Soul Knelt down Abhijeet in Extreme Happiness burst out in Tears...

The Waiting Stone of 120 hours Removed with this First Response spreading a Big Smile and now the people inside room Exchanging this News through Devices to those who Misses that Chance...

After that First Responding Shock, Both Doctors Discussing Something either Telling all to be Relaxed especially Abhijeet who wanted to Hug His Bear...

Both really Hopeful not to need Med-Peds right now and its really a Good Sign by Patient saying all...

Ashoke (happy tone): Terrific...

Dr. Mehra: haan... ye Buht Acha Sign hay... (to Abhijeet) Usy Bacchun ki tarah Deal karo... Ask Him about Eating...

Abhijeet (moving with): Dary ga tou Nahi...?

Ashoke: yehi dekhna hay Abhijeet...

Abhijeet slowly taking Steps towards Daya who looks at Him Only... His Eye Balls showing Nothing... No Expressions/Colors/Emotions of Recognition but Abhijeet also did not find Scare Emotions little Relaxed Him...

He reached to His Bear, sat on Stool given by Dr. Mehra to Him, Look at Daya Eyes and started Rubbing His Head while asking with Lovingly tone...

Abhijeet (lovely tone): Khana khayey ga Mera Little Bear...

Daya did not giving any Response, Abhijeet turned His Neck and after getting Positive nods from Others continuing His Efforts with...

Abhijeet: Pizza khao gy... (pampering him) acha Ice Cream... (trying to Lick His tongue with) Yum Yum...

Daya did not React, Abhijeet taking Out His Cell and Shuffling Apps and then showed Daya some Photos of Ice Cream...

He looked over the Screen and His Eyes becomes Widens Sparkling with Colors... He tried to Grab the Cell but Failed as He cant Grip it but His All Focus turned to the Cell...

Abhijeet Face started Glowing with this Small Change in Behavior although He grabbed the Cell feels His Bear does not Like it as He Jerk His hand and Cell Fell over His Face and unexpectidely the Bear started Crying Loudly Freezed all Once a Moment and in next minutes... All bursts a Big laugh after hearing this BHA BHA which turned Daya Angry who stopped for a minute and then again started...

His Eyes having such Big Tears like a Rain Drops gives Immense Happiness inside His Half Soul who Pulls Him and Wrapped Him with Consoling Lines...

Abhijeet (patting over his head very gently and added): awww, Daya itna Ro raha hy... Gandi Baat na...

All Smiling as Abhijeet really Playing a Good Role to Relax a BIG BABY... Rahul look at all and whisper to Ashoke who stand beside Him...

Rahul: is ki Shadi kara deni chahyey.. (naughty tone) Achi Practice chal rahi hay...

Both patting on each one palm telling Oldie Duo that they must Pulling Abhijeet Leg while still Focused Abhijeet who still Patting His Half soul takes Him to Dreamyland...

Abhijeet after feeling the Heaviness of Daya Body laid Him back, Weaving over His Head and moved back after Picking His Cell finding Smiling faces so Questioning... Ashoke said...

Ashoke: Abhijeet, Bacchy tou buht Log Sula dety hain... (with wing) Bear Sulaty Pehli baar dekha hay...

He Rushed outside leaving an Embarrassed face of Sharp Shine and a Laughing Blaster of Rest gives a Relax Environment inside...

Now the Second phase started of that Experiment which was quite Difficult for All... Daya did not take anything through Mouth... Team tried a lot...

Rajat was eager to Discuss Something after seeing such situation and Today when All there, He started...

Rajat (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet Sir, kyun na Hum Misha aur Rehan ko Daya Sir sy Milwayein..?

Sachin: ohh Yes, aisa tou Socha hee Nahi...

Abhijeet: haan Theek hay... shayed Daya Wapis...

Salunkhy (entering with): aur bhae, kya Baatein ho rahi hain...? Aur Wo Chotu kahan hain...

Abhijeet (with smile): Sir, aap ka (Stressing with tease) Bara sa Chuto ander So raha hy... aur Hum Log Misha aur Rehan ko Daya sy Milwany...

Salunkhy (interrupts): Ashoke sy poocha...

Rajat: kyun Sir...?

Salunkhy: I think, Us sy Pooch lo...

Sachin: koi Masla hy Sir kya..?

Salunkhy: shayed ho...

Abhijeet: Aap batana nahi chahty...

Salunkhy: dekho Abhijeet, Mera sirf ye maqsad hy kehny ka kay Ashoke aur Dr. Mehra sy Pooch kr kisi ko bhi Milwao Daya sy... (keenly) kya Tum nay Socha, Ashoke tou Misha aur Rehan dono sy Waqif hay.. Rajeev Jaanta hy Un Dono ko magar kisi nay bhi Offer nahi dii... (patting his shoulder with) koi Wajah tou hogi na...

Now All Cops Realize that Salunkhy Sir was Correct... neighther Ashoke nor Rajeev Once suggested about this to all although they knew Misha and Rehan Both...

Abhijeet look at all and find a Sad Expressions over Rajat and Sachin Faces as They Both Raise that Suggestion after Discussing it with each one... He looks at Rajat and His Silent eyes and said...

Abhijeet: aisa karo, Tum Log Ashoke sy Baat kr lo... Baat karo gay tou koi Solution bhi Mil jaye ga...

He finds an Agreement from All 4 Heads and moved inside Daya room which already occupied by Salunkhy Sir looking His CHOTU in Deep Sleep whereas Abhijeet did not Offer Once to All Four as right now He wanted that They must Involved and Share their Parts in Daya Life...

He sat on Couch Silently, looking Salunkhy Sir Softly Patting over Daya Forehead or might be Humming a Cute Lori Enjoyed by DUO because now Abhijeet Eyes also Closing...

Freddie, Vivek, Sachin headed by Rajat Knocking on cabin and after got a COME IN call entered inside find Ashoke and Rajeev taking Dinner... All Embarrss as they cant think about this, Rajat started...

Rajat: ohh, (apology tone) Hum nay Aap Logun ko Distrub kiya, Hum baad mein...

Rajeev (interrupts with taking Curry and another paratha as): Khana Kha chuky ho Tum Log (all nodded in Yes) (Rajeev added) phir Beth jao...

All sat with a Smile after getting Rajeev Meaning on His Offer and after Settling, Cops look at each one and Rajat initiated the matter in His Specific tone as...

Rajat: Dr. Ashoke, Wo darasal Hum Log Misha aur Rehan ko Daya Sir sy Milwana chah rahy thy... tou kya...

Rajat look at others as He feels Both Doctor totally Involved in their Meal and their Involvement Embarrassed them so Sachin took matter now on His hand after finding Embarrassment over Rajat Face as..

Sachin: Humein laga is ka Effect Daya Sir pr Acha paray...

Sachin Quiets after feeling a totally non Interested attitude of Both Doctors... Vivek added in low tone...

Vivek: Hum shayed Ghalat soch...

Freddie who was Seeing such Cold Behaviours of Both Doctors turned Angry and ordered although did not Bother about His both Seniors as...

Freddie: Hum Log Chalty...

All Standup from their Chairs while the Both Look at them in Jerk as finding Noises of Chair Displacement ask in Shock...

Ashoke: kya hua... (shock) ja kyun rahy ho..?

Sachin (harsh tone): tou Aap log kuch Sun hee nahi...

Rajeev (licking his fingers with tease to move washroom with): Beta jub 17 Ghantun ly baad Khana Naseeb hoga na tab Kuch hosh nahi rehta Sunny ka...

Cops really Embarrss and somehow thinking about their Own Experiences regarding that Meal which They all taken after a Big Gap and their Families Telling so many things but at that moments they were such Busy in fulfilling their Tummies that got the same Complain glows a Big Smiles over their Lips...

Both Doctors after washing their hands and coming out, again settled on their Chairs as Cops already get back to their Chairs, Rajat ofter getting Nod from Doctors Repeats the whole and Ashoke after looking at Rajeev stated...

Ashoke: its really Admirable kay Tum sub nay itna acha socha... Rajeev already is baary mein Baat kr chukka hy (Cops giving appreciative nod to Rajeev) (Ashoke added) Dekho Yaar, thora sa Masla hy is Solution mein (all look at him in confusion) (Ashoke again adds) Misha aur Rehan Dono Buht Different Experiences or Backgrounds rakhty hain... wo Dono Buht Touchy Bacchy hain... wo Situation ko kisi aur Perspective sy lein gay...

Rajeev (adds): Dr. Mehra sy Hum nay Discuss kiya tha.. Un ka kehna hy kay jesa kay Daya Un ko Pehchany ga Nahi tou Ye Baat Un Dono ko Hurt kr skti hay.. is liyey Unhun nay abhi kay liyey isy Accept Nahi kiya...

Sachin (with sigh): ohhh haan, ye tou Hum nay Socha Nahi tha...

Rajat: acha hua Salunkhy Sir nay Humein Aap Dono sy Baat krnay ka keh diya...

Vivek: warna Kal tou Main Misha ko lay bhi aata...

Freddie: haan... (small smile) Salunkhy Sir nay Bacha liya...

Rajeev (naughty tone): tou bhae Aik Thank You tou banta hy...

All Smiles and Left the room Wishes Good Night to Both Doctors and when just about to Enter inside Daya room to say Good Night to Abhijeet and Leave the Hospital after taking Salunkhy Sir, a Big Smiles Flash on Every Lips...

Salunkhy: Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top

When the wind blows, the cradle will rock

When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall

And down will come baby, cradle and all

Duo Sleeps Calmly on Different Places but with Same Sooth and Relaxment while the Father Figure Spreading His Love and Care through that Slow and Soft Lullaby...

Cops Smiles after Seeing a Small Lovely Scene of Relations and without Disturbing them Left the room either Hospital Completely...

* * *

A\N

Thank you too all reviewers and readers.

A short update, right?

But guys honestly your one liners are not at all encouraging us to continue with everyday update because honestly even if the story is complete...we still spending time in making it better.

It's OUR deal with you guys. Give us detailed reviews and we will update longer chaps. And with such one liners I am not even sure we continue with our regular update.

I am sorry but it's true.

DO read and review. Hope not much confusion with OC's?

Next chapter we trying to minimise their presence... :) so it mostly be on duo :D ( if you giving us good reviews, we have no problem with criticism but at least tell us guys what you didn't liked and what you did)

Chalo take care guys.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Right now ACP Sir struggling and trying to give His Deary Son Milk with Spoon who was Busying hearing Mobile Ring tones from ACP Sir Cell as Staff sat Him with Help of Pillows and after Every minute when the Ringer stopped..

He looked at ACP Sir with making rounded lips and Wide Big Eyes and ACP Sir again started the Ringer gives Him Smile with AAHHHAAAHHH sound takes him somewhere else...

**A Small Figure sat on Bed, looking a Man keenly and when He was giving Him His Index Finger, grabs it inside His small Grip and when the Man taking back look at Him in Shock and when again the Finger approached, grabs it in laugh...**

ACP Sir coming out from His Thoughts having the Similar Laughing tone as His Deary Son Liking the Music while the Deary Father Wiping His Tear coming out from His Eyes remembering His Long Lost Son...

Daya Loved that Small Device as He Played with it making Noises can't Understand by anyone, His Big Soothing eyes having Uncountable Innocence and His Sweet Smile and laugh which just filling Love inside Everyones Heart either His Family, Frnds although the Doctors and Staff too...

Daya still not Interested taking anything, He was mostly on Drips but as after taking out His Feeding pipe after coming back on Proportions its Difficult to gives Him Healthy Diet, but He was Not taking anything Yet...

Team taking Out so many Things of His Likes even Some Kids Foods too that atleast He was showing interest to have anything but Waste...

Abhijeet sat with Rice and Curd and continuously trying to Pamper Daya and Focusing Him to take Meal while the Bear was Not Interested trying to Jerk His Face which Abhijeet grabbed after Every minute and turned his Face to Show Him the Meal which would be the One of Weakness of His Life which now changed... Abhijeet Frustrated with...

Abhijeet: kahan tou Khana Dekh kr Pagal ho jata tha aur ab...

He got Angry and started taking a Spoon fills with Curds inside His Mouth Stunned His Bear, whose eyes Fixed over Abhijeet while Mouth Opened...

Abhijeet feels the Stare but Gulped down the Bite and started to take another one and Repeat the Same again got the Same Reaction of His Buddy makes Him Happy and to Tease Him He fills Spoon and giving it to Daya mouth, who Jerked Irritated Abhijeet a lot who ate the Bite with Angry murmur...

Abhijeet (angry): mut Kha.. Reh Bhooka...

Now Doctors little Tensed as Daya Lost much Weight during these days as Not taking Proper Meal and how much time the Drip bags Replacing those Healthy Meals...

Abhijeet tried a lot but getting No Response.. Today He was doing the Same and when Daya did not take any interest, Abhijeet who was Talking to Ashoke and Rajeev about something taking that Bite and Shocked...

Yes the Bear clutched His Wrist such Tightly, Opened His Own Mouth and telling Abhijeet with a tone as...

Daya: AAA... AAA... AA...

Abhijeet just look at Him while the continuous AAA... AAA... AAA really Mesmerized Him..

Rajeev pressed Abhijeet Shoulder, who gave the Same Bite to Daya who takes it and after gulping Bite, again started that AAA.. AAA...AA spreading Smiles on All Faces while Abhijeet with giving Spoons Finished the Meal Satisfied Daya Hunger either during taking water, He mostly Spills out but atleast drinks Some...

Abhijeet after Relaxing His Half Soul, moved Out and entered inside Ashoke cabin, sit on Chair and Bursts into Tears while that AA... AAA... AAA tone hammering on His Head which takes Him Far...

**Abhijeet passing through Daya room and Listening His Big Laugh eager Him to Check what Daya was doing.. He was Knocking on already Opened door and Daya after looking at Him giving Him Positive nod... Abhijeet entered and Daya said...**

**Daya (making space beside him over bed with): Betho Boss, Dekho Main ek (with Happiness) Mazy ki Cheez dekhata hun...**

**He Touched His Ipad Screen where a Cat standing while showing some boards having Foods Pictures while saying signaling to His opened Mouth from His Paw as AA.. AAA...AA...**

**Abhijeet Pagal Bhai saw that and bursts out laugh confuses Abhiijeet who looked Daya keenly and asked after patting on His head with...**

**Abhijeet (tease): Theek ho...?**

**Daya (again changing his focus over screen with): arry dekho na Boss...**

**Abhijeet: kya...**

**Daya: ohhh Sorry sorry.. haan Suno...**

**Abhijeet (irritate): aby kya sunun...**

**Daya: Ye na (again laughing with) ye AA... AAA...AA... hahahah.. Pata hay ye Tom hay aur is ko jub Bhook lagti hay na tou ye asiy hee Khana maangta hay (telling with big Smile) AA...AAA...AA kr kay... (Abhijeet just moving His head in Disappointment although His Bear added with Naughtiness) Pata hy, Main isy isi liyey (with wink) Late Khana khilata hun... Mujhy na is ka ye AA...AAA...AA Buht Buht Acha lagta hay...**

**He again started laughing while His Bro just pat on his Head and Left His room with Grumbling...**

Abhijeet Backed on Scene and just think, Sometimes very Small things Impact such hard in our Brain which cant erased by any Trauma, Edema or Injury...

Abhijeet moved back to His Buddy room and in Corridor Meet Rajeev and Ashoke coming out from Daya room.. Both look at His Wet eyes and Swelly face but Ignored while Ashoke stopping Abhijeet with...

Ashoke: Abhijeet, aik minute (Abhijeet stopped) (Ashoke added) Wo ek Baat poochni thi...

Abhijeet: kya...?

Ashoke: Daya nay jub Tumhara Hath pakra tou Us ki Grip kesy thi...?

Abhijeet: Tight, Strong...

Rajeev: jesy abhi hoti hay..?

Abhijeet: haan, kyunkay Us Grip mein Gussa, Narazgi, Irritation aur Tension sub tha...

Rajeev (asking with interest): wo kesy...?

Abhijeet: Gussa is baat ka ka Main samjh kyun nahi raha Us ki Baat... narazgi kay itni Der kyun laga raha hun... Irritation kay kya Yaar aur Tension kay kahein (with small smile) Khud Poora Khana na Kha jaon...

Ashoke and Rajeev look at Him for a moment and then look at each one eyes, smiles and Ashoke said...

Ashoke: wesy tou Hum Log is Theory pr Believe Nahi krty magar lagta hay ya tou Tum Us ka Pehla janam ho...

Rajeev (added): ya wo Tumhara Dusra...

Abhijeet just Smiles having Nothing to Reply cz Sometime Something not needed any word...

Freddie continuously trying to Memorize His Sweet name to His Deary Sir with lots of Efforts with...

Freddie: Daya Sir, bolyey... Freddie... (showing His Mouth and Lips Movement to His Senior with) Fre... Die... (with big smile) dekha kitna Aasan hy... bas do lafz.. Fre.. Die... Khatam.. hain na...

Daya did not get but noded with all power of His Head still busying Playing with Blocks which Vivek brought for Him borrowing from Misha as per Doctor Advise...

Here Abhijeet doing the Same with Daya who look at the Chocolate Face of His Brother, Lift his palm and patted over Abhijeet Cheek who shocked as Rahul started Laughing and said...

Rahul: wo Tumhein bhi Baccha hee samjh raha hy...

Abhijeet Embarrass while Rahul look at His Red face and his Mind started working, He looks at Daya and started with naughty tone...

Rahul (to Daya with tease): bola Baccha... Abhi... (Abhijeet Hit a Punch on His Arm, Rahul rubbing His arm and added again) Bolo... Baby Bear.. aawww... A... BHI... achy bacchy na... Baray Bear... kaho... Abhi...

The Sudden stopping of Shaking of Rahul Body while the Chocolate Bear lift His Head in Jerk with a Loud Call as YAHOOO when Daya Uttered Unexpectidely...

Daya: A...bhi...

bhijeet look at Daya and then Rahul Wide Eyes, Jump from Bed and started with Dancing...

Abhijeet: Chahyey, koi Mujhy Jungli kahy...

The Half Soul literally started Laughing, Clapping and Hopping over bed with Happiness while Rahul Boils in Anger hit Slap to Daya with...

Rahul: hr jagah Meri Tang hee Khenchna ...

The Bear who was Hopping with Clap and laugh after getting the Slap started His Usual BHA BHA Irritated Rahul who wrapped His Head with...

Rahul: acha bhae... Sorry... aawww.. nahi Ro... Daya tou acha Baccha hy na...

He continuously rubbing Daya Head and after few minutes of Crying, Daya stopped while Rahul look at Abhijeet who was just Smirking and Smiling said...

Rahul: ab Mujhy pata chala, (with wink) Tum logun nay itnay bacchy kesy Adopt kr liyey...

Abhijeet Leapt although Rahul left the room in a bit confuses Daya while Abhijeet laughing and hearing HEHEHE as after seeing Him Laughing, His Dodo accompanying Him too...

Daya now a days with Team extreme Efforts started taking their Name... As He was Naturally Not a Baby or having Reminance or say His Edema state Releases with Continous using of Medicine and the Swelling of Brain parts turning Normal while Injury started Healing...

Rahul still with Him and Playing Games as Daya did not Playing Games but He Likes to Pat or Touch the Screen especially He Loved to Play TALKING TOM and PERRIE APP and Chuckling a lot... Rahul during Playing asking Small Questions after signaling to others as...

Rahul (getting Daya attention with): Main kaun...? Haan...?

Daya: Na... hun...

Rahul: good aur (signaling Freddie) ye...?

Daya: DE.. DE...

Freddie Smiling after getting His New name while now Rahul signaling Vivek and asked...

Rahul: aur ye kaun hy..?

Daya: Vik...

Rahul (to Vivek): lo bhae, Vivek.. Is Moty Bear nay tou Tumharay Naam ka bhi Piaono hee bajwa diya...

He smiles with Vivek while got a Pat on His Arm from Daya who was in Angry Avtar and touching Himself with...

Daya: A.. Bhi... Bar...

Rahul (shocked): Jee Nahi... Meray Bear...

Daya (nodded in No with Loud tone): Naiii... A Bhi... Bar...

Rahul: Bear...

Daya: naiii... Abhi...

Rahul: Bear.. Bear.. Bear...

Daya pat on His Arm and again Stressed with Each Word with Extreme Angriness as...

Daya: A...bhi... Bar...

Rahul: aby Baby ban gaya magar Possessiveness Khatam Nahi hui... (angry tone) Bear... Bear... Bear...

The Bear look at Him and started His Loud BHA BHA Angry Rahul who look at Freddie and Vivek only Smiling during this and Left the room with...

Rahul: shroo ho gaya Baja... hunh...

Freddie Wrapped Daya and started Consoling who after sometime just Sobbing with Low tone...

Team were really Mesmerized to Entertain Daya as Baby, they all trying to Pamparing Him with their Precious and Lovely Efforts... Mostly they felt that Daya Loved Colors and Sounds...

Yes, He was very Happy when found Colors around Him and Something which fills Immense Love in His Half Soul Heart when First time, He gives Pen to Daya who looked at Him with His Big Eyes and then Pen and first Wrapped His Middle finger supported by Ring finger and lastly with Index finger Clutched it...

Abhijeet feels that Daya wrapped His Finger too and trying to Eat it and after find it Tasteless Left it gives Every time a Big laugh from His Big Bro Mouth Mesmerized Him who also started Chuckling...

Abhijeet brought that Bear too which Scared Daya First as it was too Big but later He was Enjoying His Presence...

Time to Time He takes Suggestion from Both Nuerologists either Updating them about Daya Current Responding state too, Right now He is doing it with Ashoke as...

Abhijeet: Ashoke, kya Hum Daya ko Hospital kay Outfits kay ilawa kuch pehna skty hain...?

Ashoke: Kyun kuch kaha kya..?

Abhijeet: haan, Kal apni Shirt pakr kr bol raha tha NED NAII...

Ashoke (with smile): matlab Red Us ka Fav color hay...

Abhijeet: Nahi, ab tou nahi hy.. shayed Bachpan mein ho...

Ashoke: hmmm... haan upper Change kr diya karo.. magar Fabric Buht Soft ho ...

Freddie coming up with a Big Shopper and sat over Bed taking out so many Colorful things totally attracted that Bear, who was now not Interested to Changing His Wear by Abhijeet... Abhijeet Scolded Freddiie Lightly...

Abhijeet: kya Freddie, Tum bhi na... ab Dekho Shirt nahi pehnay ga ye...

Freddie (telling Daya strickly): Daya Sir, Pehlay Kapray Change kr lein.. Baal bana lein.. Phir Khelein gay...

Daya turned Himself towards Abhijeet grabbing his Tee Shirt with Opened Mouth and coming back in Current when Daya pulling the Shirt with a Call...

Daya: A... bhi...

* * *

A\N

Thank you for your reviews guys.

Naina Malik \- di please don't apologise. And di we don't need big words of praise all we want is that you all telling us what you liked and what you didn't as it really helped the author for future projects na. Chalo thank you so much di.

Coolak, priya, r and r, sami, nandita, krittika, fati SID, kashyap, Khushi, rai, shzk, bhumi, rukmani, jyoti, nitu and all guests thank you guys.

Our deal remains same guys.

But we are really upset that reviews decreased so much.

Khair hope you enjoyed this update.

Take care.

Bye.

**Publisher note. Khushi di.** I am writing your story but due to my timings now a days I am unable to complete it. Phir bilkul focus bhi nahi ho raha tha. I am really sorry to make you wait such.


	5. Chapter 5

Daya turned Himself towards Abhijeet grabbing his Tee Shirt with Opened Mouth and coming back in Current when Daya pulling the Shirt with a Call...

Daya: A... bhi...

Abhijeet Quietly Busying in Wearing Him Tee Shirt.. make His Hair with Help of His Fingers as Doctor wrapped Bandage around Daya head and few hairs seeing by All as Mostly Shaved due to Operation...

Daya keenly Looked Jungle of Hairs over Abhijeet head say after signaling it by showing His White Bandaid head as...

Daya: AA... AAA... AA...

Abhijeet: Chal bay... ab Tery liyey Main Ganja ho jaon...

Rahul entering inside the Room with FANTASTIC, although Freddie started laughing... Rahul said...

Rahul: Abhijeet, ho jao... Main nay kabhi Tum ko Ganja nahi dekha...

Abhijeet (to Freddie and Daya): chalo chalo... (to Rahul) Chup ho ja... Samjha...

**Here Freddie who was in Back door of His journey with His Deary Senior... where He saw Himself and Daya inside a Shop with...**

**Daya: arry Freddie, ye Bacchun ki Shop pr kyun...**

**Freddie (interrupted with): Daya Sir, Manisha ki Bhanji ki Birthday hay... koi Toy lena hay.. Batayein kya lun..?**

**Daya: yaar, Bhabi Jee ko ly kr aana tha na phir...**

**Freddie: Wo tou Kal sy apni Behan kay Ghar hay... (picking a doll with) ye lay leta hun..(asking Daya) Achi hay na...**

**He feels Daya Lost there... He sees Things with a Sweet Smile which turning from Smaller to Bigger as per his Eyes Norrowing and Wider state... Yes He was happy to seeing things, Touching them, looking them Keenly and First time Freddie felt in His Quiet Observation that Daya mostly taking Interest in Colors...**

**Bright colors... those Mechanical and Electrical Devices having Vibrant shade.. Even He saw so many Colors either its Oil/pastel/Water etc and Attracted to those having Sharp Colors Packaging...**

He back after feeling a Hard Grip on His Hand as now Daya showing Himself to Him and telling Him that as He fulfilled His Demand so now its Freddie turn to fulfill His Demand, in Smile He opened the Shopper again and the Dodo started Chuckling, showing happiness with such Bright, Sharp, Vibrant colors Toys...

Now Daya started something Confuses all.. Yes He tried to stepping down from Bed like a Kid... First He looked the floor Keenly, then Placed His Body over Bed... trying to pushing His Left Leg from the Bed and as a Result His Knee touched the Floor, loose His Balance and He fell over floor Badly and His Head touched the Floor...

Oldie Duo standing at Doorstep talking to each one as Daya was Playing with Toy Phone when they were there few minutes earlier run back to Him who started Crying but the Main Tension is His Head Injuries...

Salunkhy Sir rushed outside for calling Doctor... ACP Sir can't settle down Daya over Bed alone so just Relaxing Him although He feels Daya turned Unconscious during Crying...

Doctor coming with Salunkhy Sir, Evacuated room and Treated Daya while Rahul and Rajat joint Oldie Duo as Abhijeet went to Bureau as in a Case He was Helping Freddie...

He backed at Night and after Hearing the Incident getting Tensed but Doctor Relaxed them about telling Everything under Control...

Dr. Mehra look at all and then started to Soothing Team by telling about Daya Satisfied condition as...

Dr. Mehra: Shuker.. koi Injury Nhai hui... magar ab...

Rajat (in scare): ab..

Dr. Mehra: Dekhyey Sir, Usy Chalana start kr dein... Daya kay liyey Ek Warning hay.. Us kay Sar ko koi Chout, jerk, Dhakka nahi lagna hy... ye tou najnay Bhagwan ki Daya thi kay Kuch hua nahi... magar buht buht Care krni hay.. (to all) Dheery Dheery Usy hath pakar kay chalao.. kyunkay ab wo Crawl karay ga...

Freddie (in shout): Crawl...

Ashoke: haan, kyunky wo Baby hy... magar Crawl sy usy Chout lagnay kay chances Zyada hain kyunkay Us ka Sar kabhi Bed sy Takra skta hay.. kabhi Table sy... is liyey Crwal kay bajayey Tum Log Usy chalana start kr do... jesy Bacchun ky Dono Hath Pakr kr chalaty hain na.. wesay...

All nodded with Confusion as They cant get How They will do it but Obviously they will take it as their Task...

Today Rahul brought with Him Something Surprising... Yes He brough Bournvita and Milk for Baby Bear on Abhijeet Advise as Ashoke suggested to give Daya Milk which He was not taking...

Rahul mix Bourvita in Milk and pour Milk inside a Cup having Jerry Face which He Purchased from Kids Shop today Morning...

He tried to Drink Bournvita to Daya but He was just Messing and Milk Spills over Bed... Daya started Crying.. Rahul Angered as well Irritated started Cleaning and in that the Bournvita Bottle opened and Daya started to Lick it...

His Chin, Cheek and Lips with almost both 10 Fingers wrapped with Bournvita Powder while Rahul who was trying to Clean the Bear and His Bed but getting Angrier as the Bear Messing More and in that Abhijeet Entered and Uttered in Smile after seeing Baby Bear Chuckling after feeling His Presence as...

Abhijeet: ye kya kiya...?

Rahul (angry): Chocolate Bear ban gaya hay ye Mota...

Daya (angry): A.. bhi Bar...

Rahul (Pushing Him with): haan haan...

Daya who was already Hanging here and there in Bed, cant handle Himself and with This Push His Head Hit with Bedsite Shocked Rahul as Daya started Screaming and Crying Loudly although He grabbed His Head in Pain...

The Panic aroused.. Vivek who was few step back, rushed to Call Doctors while Abhijeet rushed towards Daya, wrapped His Head and trying to Relaxing Him...

Ashoke entered and started giving Treatment whereas the Person touched His Arm and Uttered in Huge pain...

Rahul: Main ny ye Jaan kr Nahi kiya...

Not only Ashoke but Abhijeet who was Wrapped Daya Head Look at Rahul in Confusion and Hurt... Before anyone Say anything, He again started...

Rahul: Sach... Main ny ye Jaan...

Rajeev and Freddie entered... Ashoke and Abhijeet look at each one, exchanged a Glance and Ashoke ordered...

Ashoke: Rajeev, Daya ko Litao...

Already Staff Injected Medicine inside His Drip Bag while Daya coming in Resting position so Rajeev takes His Head from Abhijeet Arms and Abhijeet grabbed Rahul and said...

Abhijeet (relaxing Him with): Rahul, Sub ko pata hay kay ye sirf Accident aisa ho...

Rahul (grabs His Arm with): haan Abhijeet, Ghalati sy ho gaya.. Main nay aisa Nahi Chaha...

All started to Console Him but He was in Extreme Tension which Released when Next Morning, the Bear Wakes Up Look at Rahul and say...

Daya: Na... Hun...

Rahul Leapt and Wrapped Him, Daya first Flinched then Relaxed inside His Hug and asked...

Daya: A... bhi...

Rahul (leave him with): haan Wo abhi aata hay...

Daya (opening mouth with): AA... AAA... AA...

Rahull: arry haan, Wo Nashta lany gaya hay... abhi aata hay...

After few minutes, Abhijeet Backed and Relaxed after seeing Rahul in Relax phase so Feeding Daya and also He and Rahul taking Bites too...

Here Daya sat over Bed Hanging Off His Legs with Rahul Support giving Him from Shoulders and Back...

Abhijeet knelt down and trying to Fix Daya foot over floor with His Palm while His Bear trying His Best to take Out His Foot from those Grips while Rajeev and Rajat from either side grab Daya Arms with Elbow and now with All Team Efforts ...

Daya was not Interested in that Training where almost 5 People trying to Support Him or say Forced Him to take a Step...

First He could not properly Stand on His Feet, mostly His Foot little Titing to Left and His Half Sole in Air...

With much Effort Abhijeet who grabbed His Ankle and straightening His Foot Slowly while Rajeev and Rajat doing same with His arm and Freddie and Rahul with his Shoulder and back but the Bear is not Cooprating irritated All... Abhijeet murmured...

Abhijeet (irritate): Bhaloo hee rahy ga Ye...

Rajeev: Abhijeet, bas rehnay do.. Itna Force Mut do...

Rahul: haan Aaj kay liyey itna hee Theek hay...

Daya really Tired as He was Not taking any Interest as well Irriated with so many Grips of Different Hands over His Body made Him Angry so at last Team Freed Him and giving Him His Toys to Play with and after some time He Slept and Abhijeet properly Laid Him after Displacing All Things aside as He does not want to take out anything from His Bed... Abhijeet still remember Daya Scolds as...

Daya: kya Boss, nahi Uthaya karo Meray Bed sy kuch bhi...

Abhijeet: aby, Bed hy ya Store room... Hr cheez Usi pr rehti hay...

Daya: haan Yaar, magar bas Mujhy acha lagta hay...

Its Usual Scolding He was getting from His Bear as He was not Fed Up to Clean His Bear Bed while on other side, His Bear was also not Lose that Fight of Messiing His Bed Every minute and the War still goes on Missing by His Buddy a lot...

The Training was Messing by Daya who was really not interested to take Step rather Interested in His Small Conversation as ...

Daya: AA...AAA..AA... A.. Bhi Bar... CP (as ACP Sir)... Sha ky (Salunkhy Sir).. DE DE (Freddie).. Vik (Vivek)... Na Hun (Rahul)... (Rajeev) Jiv... Na.. jat (Rajat)... Chaaachin (Sachin) etc...

Abhijeet Discussing this to Dr. Mehra as He was too Tensed because So much Efforts of Team going Waste so asked...

Abhijeet (Dr. Mehra): Dr. Mehra, Daya Bolta Nahi hay... (Dr. Mehra Questioning, Abhijeet added) jesy Clear Bolna chahyey na ab tak Usy.. pr Wo Buht Tooty Phooty Lafz bolta hay.. Jumla tou Kehta hee Nahi ...

Dr. Mehra: haan jitna Bolta hy.. Theek hay.. Apni Baat samjha tou leta hy na (Abhijeet nodded so He added) darasal Edema nay Us kay Brain kay Left Hissy ko Zyada Nuqsan pohancha hay jis ka Taluq Emotinal Behaviour sy hota hay.. is liyey na Hum Pressure Daal rahy hain aur Na Aap Logun ko Zor daalnay ka kahein gay...

Abhijeet: magar wo Mujhy Pehchan leta hy, matlab Main Usy kisi bhi Naam sy Pukarun...?

Dr. Mehra: kyunkay aap sub ki Shaklein.. Naam, Nicks Us kay Zehn mein Naqsh hain aur ab Swelling Kum honay sy Wo Naqsh Ubhr kr Clear ho rahy hain...

Abhijeet: acha, aur Us kay Mood Swings..?

Dr. Mehra: matlab...

Abhijeet: Stubborn ho gaya hay.. Zid tou krta hay pr Jald Gussy mein aa jata hay... Apni Cheezun mein Busy ho tou Buht Zyada Shant rehta hy... Bolty raho, apni taraf Attract karny ki koshish krty raho.. kuch bhi Sign nahi deta...

Dr. Mehra: Jee aisa hota hay.. mostly Hum is tarah ki condition mein Suggestion dety hain kay Patient ko kisi Quiet jagah lay jaya jaye... Usy Relax rakkha jayey.. Emotions or Feelings ko Express karnay ka mauqa diya jaye but yahan sub sy Bara masla Daya ki Edema condition hay.. Brain already itna Swell hay kay wo Express hee Kuch nahi kr pa raha tou kya kahein.. khair, kyunkay Wo abhi apnay Brain ko Force Nahi kr skta aur na Focus kyunkay Clots Release honay pr hee sub ho ga.. is liyey Jaldi Mut Kijyey...

Abhijeet: Jee Dr, I can Understand.. Thank you so much...

Abhijeet Standup to Leave the room stopped by Dr. Mehra Call who suggested Abhijeet as...

Dr. Mehra: Abhijeet, Usy Soft Shoes pehnayey ga... haan... aur haan Buht Care sy.. Na Daya ky Head ko Jerk lagna hay aur Na Body ko...

That Walking Fighting still going On and moved at Peak with passage of time and Same happening today when ACP Sir entering inside the room makes Him Shocked...

The 5/6 well Built Cops trying to atleast Step ahead a Big Bear who was just Crying and Messing their attempts makes a Father angry who moved ahead and Scolding all as...

ACP: 5/6 hatty katty Log, Aik Bacchy ko Nahi chala pa rahy.. haan...

Abhijeet (irritative tone): Sir, Baccha kahan hy Ye...

ACP Sir did not Bother and Clutching Daya Both Plams Softly and Walking with him Step by Step Stunned All as the Baby Bear taking Steps...

Rahul (angry): Dramybaaz...

Abhijeet: Pakka wo bhi...

Yes, the Steps are Not Apt, Correct, Fixed or Strong although Weak, Tilt, Low and Haphazard but those 3 Steps brought so many Tears in every Eyes and the Eye which cant handle them fell on those Step Impression with a Lovingly Memory as...

**Voice: Dad, how would U do sach Long Walking without any Break (taking Deep Breaths while the Man stretching his Body added) I m really Tired Dad...**

**Dad: so now What...?**

**Voice (with naughtyness winking His Dad as): Chase...**

**The Chuckling and Running still Memorable for Him as His Son knew that His Dad can't Beat Him in Chase due to Age Difference...**

**He always Irritated when His Father changes Stroll into walk into Jog and always Complaining about that to His Mother and after getting No Reply, humming that Poem to Tease His Dad and Tell Him about What kind of Problems His Son Facing in that FAST WALK with...**

**"Walk a little slower, Daddy!" said a little child so small.**

**"I'm following in your footsteps and i don't want to fall.**

**Sometimes your steps are very fast, sometimes they're hard to see;**

**So walk a little slower Daddy, for you are leading me.**

**Someday when I'm all grown up, you're what i want to be.**

**Then i will have a little child who'll want to follow me.**

**And i would want to lead just right, and know that i was true;**

**So, walk a little slower, Daddy, for i must follow you!"**

He really tried to Wipe those Lovely Drops and Hide them from His Sub Ordinates and to respect His Emotions, His Second In Command always be there who Replace ACP Sir Soft grip from His Own Grips who instantly Left the room makes All Sad including that Baby Bear who Stopped and then did not take any Step ahead.

The Small steps of Abhijeet half Soul now turning Strong and Fixed... Cops in that timming takes Him Outside too and the Baby Bear Mesmerized after finding a Green Lawn, Big Corridor during Walking...

Here Obviously People feeling Shock but really They Supported that by Small Claps makes Bear Happy which helped Him in taking Steps in More Speed...

Initially, Daya was doing much Effort to make Puzzle's but was not Successded but with time Difference, He started to make Puzzle Correctly...

Today He did the Same and coming to ACP Sir after stepping down from Bed and Pulling ACP Sir arm with AAA... AAA..AA...

ACP Sir look at Him and His Attention turned to that Puzzle Board showed by His Deary Son so after clutching it, Praised as...

ACP: wah wah... Zabardast... Daya nay kitna Accha banaya hy...

Daya (look at him keenly and signaling His Open mouth with): AA... AAA...AA...

ACP look at Him Confusingly while after seeing His AAA... AAA cant get by His Deary Father, feeling Angry bursts RAJAT who controlling His Laugh from few minutes and in that Laughing Blaster where ACP Sir just Look at His Red Compexion Keenly told to ACP Sir as...

Rajat: Sir, Daya Sir keh rahy hain, Aap Un ko (again with laugh) Kuch Khilayein as Inaam kay tour pr... Abhijeet Sir aur Rahul yehi krty hain...

ACP: hmmm, Chalo ye Acha hy... Kum az Kum is sy Mujhy ye tou pata chala (lovingly tone) kay Mery Officers Hansty huay kitny achy lagty hain...

Rajat embarrass while ACP Sir stopping Staff and giving Him Money to bring Some Junk Food for His Cute Big Baby...

_Next Morning, Abhijeet was Missing as He went to Residence for taking Shower and bringing some Cloths of Daya..._

_Rajat and Sachin with Daya who was Playing with His Bear and then Stepping Down from Bed Alerts Both.. He straight come to Rajat who was confused but making Himself Relaxed, Daya come to Him and asked..._

_Daya: A.. bhi... Naiii..._

_Rajat (relaxing him by grabbing His Palms as): Abhijeet Sir abhi aaty hain..._

_Daya (with shock): Tata..._

_Rajat: Nahi, wo Tata nahi gaye hain.. (signal to door with) abhi aaty hain..._

_Daya (look at the door, turn to Rajat and said): Naiii..._

_Rajat look at Sachin who taken out His Cell and calling Abhijeet who Pick His call and replied as..._

_Abhijeet: haan Sachin, aa raha hun... bas zara Traffic mein Phase gaya hun..._

_Sachin (lower tone): Sir, Daya Sir baar baar Aap ka pooch rahy hain..._

_Abhijeet: haan, acha Usy Toys mein Busy karo.. Main 10 minute mein Pohanchta hun..._

_Sachin ended Call and tell RAJAT after seeing His Fingers and Thumb who understand the Message and Sachin Picked the Bear from Bed and brought it towards Daya with..._

_Sachin: arry Daya Sir, Dekhyey... (touch Bear to His Face with) Bear aap kay sath Khelnay ko keh raha hay..._

_The Stubborn Senior was Not Interested in Pamparing right now... He was looking Restless as He was trying to move outside grabbed by Rajat and continuously calling..._

_Daya: A... bhi... Na...iii.. (with sad tone) Ab..hi..._

_After few minutes of such Reslesstness, Daya started Crying Confused Both Cops who were Trying to Console Him but now its Difficult as Daya started to Jerking His Wrist grabbed by Rajat but as this Jerking moving in Peak shaking Daya Head and Body Tense Both..._

_Sachin really trying to Relaxing Daya but now they felt that Daya Grip turned Firm and He easily Freeing Himself from Both and in that Hustle Bustle, Abhijeet entered and uttered..._

_Abhijeet: Daya..._

_The Bear Left Both and rushed towards Abhijeet with Fast, Firm Steps, wrapped Him inside His Soothing shell and say..._

_Daya: Boss, Kahan reh gaye th__y..._

* * *

A\N

O.o DAYA sir back?

Thank you so much all reviewers.

Honey \- you don't need to say sorry dear. Aapko nahi pasand it's okay. But don't say sorry acha. Chalo thank you so much. :)

Long update na... ;)

Hope you enjoyed it.

Deal remains same guys and till now us both fulfilling it so see how smoothly it works. :D

Next Tomorrow.

DO READ AND REVIEW

TAKE CARE

TATA.


	6. Chapter 6

_For a moment, Abhijeet cant understand what kind of Reaction He showed as the Comment with Typical Daya tone was totally Unexpected not for Him but for 2 Others Cops Freezed at their Places coming back on Active mode when heard..._

_Daya: A... bhi... naii... (slapping on Abhijeet chest coming back him on Active mode, Daya again placing His head over Abhijeet Shoulder with Tears in eyes) Abhiii..._

_Abhijeet Patting on His Head and taking Him to His bed as His tone again fills with Innocense either Firmness and after sitting Him over Bed giving Him KIT KAT which He brought for Him still in Confusion..._

_Obviously Daya Sleep and Three Cops urgently contacted to Both Doctors and Updating them about this Shock in Somewhat Happy tone and after Listening it.. Dr. Mehra concluded..._

_Dr. Mehra: matlab, Edema ki State mein Clots Release ho rahy hain... (to Ashoke) Ashoke Report check karwao aur Ek CT nikalwao..._

_Ashoke nodded and moved out while Abhijeet asked the Most Important Query in Hurry as..._

_Abhijeet: Dr ab tou Wo Theek ho jaye ga na...?_

_Dr. Mehra: Wo pehlay bhi Theek tha Abhijeet (pat on his shoulder with) Aap Logun ki Muhabbat sy Us kay sath Kuch aisa Nahi hua jo Usy Zindagi bhar kay liyey Muhtaj bana dy... warna Accident jis tarah hau tha aur Daya jis condition mein aaya tha (with sigh) khair, Dheery Dheery sub Theek ho jaye ga... jesy jesy Edema state mein Clots Release hongay, Swelling Kum hoti jaye gi.. Daya Wapus aata jaye ga aur ye Buht Jaldi ho ga..._

_Ashoke Back with Reports which gives Happiness to Both Doctors as so many Clots Released and Swelling also started to lowering and after Satisfying Cops and gives them Good Hope, Cops Left..._

_ACP Sir coming inside found His Deary Son Crying Loudly while the Big Bro trying to Relax and Sooth Him but the Baby Bear not Cooprative although trying to Threw that Bandaid from His Head feeling Pain..._

_Abhijeet initially Relaxing Him as Staff already Injected Pain Killer but Daya really feeling Pain and that Bainaid and during This BHA BHA and Messing, Abhijeet Slap Him Lightly on His Cheek with..._

_Abhijeet (angry tone): nahi Khoolna hy na.. bas ab Rona band..._

_He looked at Abhijeet with Wide eyes and started His Loud Bha Bha and same minute, ACP Sir entered with..._

_ACP (moving with): arry kis nay Rulaya Mery Betay ko..._

_Daya extending His Arms in Crying and when ACP Sir sitting on His Bed, telling by moving His Palms in Air with Teary tone..._

_Daya (teary tone): A.. bhi..._

_ACP (taking His inside His Loving shell with): kya Abhi nay Daanta Mery Bety ko (Daya nodded) (ACP to Abhijeet) chalo Abhi wahan Kaan pakr kr Khary ho jao (Abhijeet shocked, ACP added) jao..._

_Abhijeet look at Daya who instantly Hide His face over ACP Sir Chest, moved to corner of room and standing their with grabbing His Ears spreading a Cute Smile with Teary eyes over His Bear Lips while their Deary Dad Weaving His Hairs and started as..._

_ACP: Chanda hy Tu, Mera Suraj hy Tu_

_Daddy ki Aakhun ka Taara hy Tu_

_(clutching Daya Fingers with) Pakry hy Tu, Pehchany hy Tu_

_Aisy hee Seekhna jaany hy Tu_

_Lori ga ky Hum ko Sunata hy Tu_

_Aisay hee Lafz Banata hy Tu_

_Chanda hy Tu, Mera Suraj hy Tu_

_Daddy ki Aakhun ka Taara hy Tu_

_The room feels a Calmness Sooth while the Little Bear Sleeps on His Dad Chest and His Deary Dad also in Dreams or must be in Thoughts rested His Head on Bed Headrest gives Sooth inside Every Heart presented at room..._

_Today Vivek and Freddie coming seeing Daya placed His Head over Abhijeet Chest who grabbed his Fingers Securely while rubbing them with Help of His Palm over something outside the Window while the Bear little Relaxed but His Eyes still having Tears and Scare which was Less but still Imprints in His Face..._

_Basically, now Daya Walking and Running Slowly with His New Softies having Different Bright colors Liked by Himself..._

_Today, He First pull His Right Leg over Chair and then Left and with help of Window wall sat over Bench and seeing a Kitten Resting on Ledge, He looked the Kitten Keenly although trying to Touch it by Extending His Arms Scared Him a lot as the Kitten trying to Streching His Body, Daya Scared Loudly while just about to Fell grabbed by Two Strong Arms who then grabbed His Fingers and slowly rubbing over Kitten Body while the Bear still inside His Hug..._

_After seeing Freddie and Vivek coming, Daya removed Himself from Abhijeet Grip and asked Freddie..._

_Daya (asking): Tata..._

_Freddie: haan haan, Tata bhi chalein gay... Pehly Tayyar tou ho jayein..._

_Daya was almost Ready as He wore All Outfits while now just Hopped over His Bed, straightening His Legs and showing His Feet by titling His Toes and shaking His Soles with His __**AAA... AAA**__ Translater who with Loud Laughing started wearing Him Softies..._

After Preparations, He moved out with Freddie and Vivek by Weaving Abhijeet as TATA and Left the room while His Bro started Cleaning the room...

He met with His father Outside who asked after seeing Him in His Bright color Outfits and Softies as...

ACP (soft tone): kahan ja rahy ho Daya...?

Daya (with moving Palm in Air and Big Smile): Tata...

ACP (pat on His Cheek with): acha... Abhi bhi jar aha hy...

Daya (look at room door and say with Disappointed tone): A.. bhi... Naii...

ACP: acha acha.. Chalo jao...

Daya: Tata...

ACP telling Smiley TATA and entered inside the room finding Big Bear Piicking Toys from Floor and Setting the Bed of Small Bear so Naugtinly added...

ACP: haan bhae, kya chal raha hy...?

Abhijeet (jerking Head with): arry Sir, Aap kub aayey...?

ACP (sat on Couch with): abhi jub Chota Bear Tata ja raha tha...

Abhijeet smiles and now after Finiishing His work look at ACP Sir looking Lost so trying to ask but heard...

ACP: Daya ko aisay dekh kr Nakul ka Bachpan Yaad aata hy... (smiley tone) Usy bhi Walk karny sy Chir thi... pata hay (telling with Laugh) Shweta ko tou lagta tha kay wo Chal Nahi sky ga.. kyunky Wo bhi Buht Der mein chala tha... hr waqt kya kuch nahi krti thi aur Aik baar ek Billi aa gayii Ghar mein.. Wo Dar kr daur kr apni Maa kay pass aa gay aur tab us ki Maa ko Yaqeen aaya kay wo Chal skta hy...

Abhijeet who was just Listener of that Small Memorable Flick of His Father Lost Son comes towards him, sat beside Him and asked...

Abhijeet: aur aap ko pata tha...?

ACP (with naughty tone): Buht Pehlay sy... wo Meray sath Park jata tou (loving tone) Phudakta phirta... Mujhy Buht Acha lagta... magar pata nahi Wo Apni Maa ko Chal kr Nahi dikhata aur Us ki Maa bechari Halkan hoti rehti...

Abhijeet: Sir, Main tou pehli baar hee Dekh raha hun aur sach mein (with smile) aajeeb lug raha hy...

ACP: nahi Beta, aajeeb Nahi lagta... yehi Yaadein hoti hain... Zindagi bhar, ye lamhy Aap kay Dil mein (whispering tery tone) Ghar bana lety hain aur Ghar itni aasani sy Bikharty Nahi...

Abhijeet (unintentionally wraps His Palm and added): Jee Sir, Kuch yaadein sach Ghar bana leti hain...

ACP: Suna hay Wo Salunkhy Lori Ga raha tha... Suna Tum nay..?

Abhijeet (with smile): Nahi Sir, Main Us sy pehlay hee so gaya tha...

ACP (unexpected): Bach gaye...

Abhijeet broke laugh and after seeing him Laughing ACP also accompanying Him... He feels happy as seeing Abhijeet coming back in Normal as His Health is Good now and He took Proper Intake after Daya this Phase...

Somehow ACP Sir feeling that they all enjoying that Phase and during Pamparing Daya, they were taking Meals, Candies, Playing Toys, Reading poems, telling Stories... at some stance They all Living their Own Childhood in that phase which makes Them Refreshing and Relaxed too.. He looked Abhijeet again and offering Him for Snacks and Tea so Both moving to Refresh their Tummies too...

_Here at night, all at Daya room, chit chat going on and when about to move... ACP Sir turned and telling Abhijeet..._

_ACP: Abhijeet, Kal Thori der ko Bureau aa jana... Ek Case pr Mujhy Tumhari kuch Rai chahyey... Daya yahan Reh lay ga.. wesy bhi Rajeev hoga hee (at doorstep and smilingly ask to Daya who look at him after hearing His Name in Conversation as) Theek hay na Daya..._

_Daya: Sir..._

_The tone stunned ACP Sir whether Daya again started Busying making Puzzle given to Him by Rajat while Rajeev look at all and standup with..._

_Rajeev (deliberately): Chalein Sir (casualy to Daya) acha Daya Bye..._

_Daya: Bye..._

_All moving out Slowly as wanted to be in that Aura... ACP focusing His Questining Eyes over Rajeev who started..._

_Rajeev: Sir, Us ki swelling Kum ho rahi hay... Clots Release ho rahy hain..._

_ACP (happy way): matlab jald Daya bilkul Pehlay wala ban jaye ga..._

_Rajeev: 100% Sir..._

_All moved towards Outside with a Hope to have a Lovely Good Morning in coming days..._

_The Baby Bear Strolling with Big Bear... Abhijeet really Loved when Daya Clutched His Both Index and Middle Fingers in His Right hand Fist whereas Ring and Small fingers inside His Left hand Fist and feeling Secure... Abhijeet takes a Round of Corridor and suddenly takes Him towards Stairs..._

_He come Forward and grab Daya Ankle and after picking it in Upwards directiom Smoothly placed it over Next Stair..._

_His Buggy Silently Observed this and with Repeating the Same, Abhijeet crossed all the Stairs and when Wait at Floor, His Bear trying to attempt His Big Bro Effort and Fell over Ground just missed the Chance to Hit His Head on Ground because of His Big Bear Instant Reaction who grabbed Him at the Right time..._

* * *

A\N

Thank you so much all reviewers.

A short update guys as a saza for only one liner reviews. ;)

DO READ AND REVIEW. And guys at least trying to go beyond fantastic, good update, update soon kind reviews please.

Meet you all tomorrow.

Take care guys.

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

_Here Abhijeet after sometime of Working on His File which He brought from Bureau look at Daya finding Him Roaming so asked..._

_Abhijeet (lovely Call): Daya..._

_Daya turned His Neck and Abhijeet Calling Him with His Open arm signal.. He came with Running and Abhijeet asked..._

_Abhijeet: Hide and Seekh Khelo gy...?_

_Daya nodded while Abhijeet First Confuse either Daya Understand the Query or just nodded..._

_He delibrrately ask such Queries to Understand how much Edema state still Persistant inside Daya Brain..._

_Abhijeet in Confusion standing Daya beside Bed and placing His Both Palms Softly over His Face and Ordered Him Calmly..._

_Abhijeet: Chalo, Counting start karo..._

_He was taking Back steps after giving that Order and His Right Step Fixed with Wide Eyes when the Bear started..._

_Daya: 1, 2... 6, 7..._

_Abhijeet Hide inside washroom and remember the Complains always got by Him from Aman, Rehan and Misha as..._

**_Aman: Abhijeet Bhayya, Daya Bhayya Saheh Ginti Nahi gin rahy..._**

**_Daya (angry): kya Matlab...?_**

**_Misha: aur kya, Abhijeet Uncle ye 1, 2 kay baad 6, 7 thori aata hay..._**

**_Rehan: haan baaqi 3, 4, 5 tou Yaadi Bhayya Kha jaty hain..._**

**_Daya still Involving in Arguing with Kids as nobody hear a word of Abhijeet who wanted to Clear that Clutter and when the Game again started and Kids making Abhijeet as Refree by Telling Him..._**

**_Rehan: Jeet Bhayya, koi Cheating nahi..._**

**_Aman: haan, Abhijeet Bhayya, aap Dekhyey ga Daya Bhayya saheh sy Counting karein..._**

**_Misha: Humaray jesy wali..._**

**_All Dispersed and taking Hiding place after getting the Assuring Nod from Abhijeet who again Failed to Correct His Buddy who started..._**

**_Daya: 1, 2... 5, 6... (then ask Abhijeet with wink) Boss, saheh na..._**

**_Abhijeet just Pat on His Head Everytime with Deep Sigh not to Correct His Bro any Naughtyness or might be He did not want to Correct it..._**

_He backed on Current after getting from a Look which He made by opening washroom door Slightly..._

_He saw His Buggy roaming inside the room and in front of Eeverything stopped, narrowing his eyes, keenly Observe the Presence of His Big Bear and when not Finding Him moving His both Palms in Air in Left Right direction with His Typical OST as __**AAA... AAA... AAA**__..._

_Abhijeet really Smiles Broadly after seeing that as He Loved that Moving palms in Air with OST Flair and for making it Memorable taking Out His Cell and making a Small Clip of His Bear and in that bit, Light goes Off..._

_Daya who was just standup after not finding Abhijeet inside Bench, Quiet and Confused..._

_Abhijeet looked Him as windowpane still giving Hesal Light from Glass Window due to Dull Evening and got a Scary Call..._

_Daya (scary way): A... bhi..._

_Abhijeet Silently stayed there.. He wanted that His Pal takes Some Steps or might be that Dark Scare Helped Him to release Some More Clots from His Brain got another Worrying tone..._

_Daya (tense): Ab... hi..._

_Abhijeet feels that His Steps Fixed either His Head too as He did not Roaming them and the 3rd call in totally Teary tone Triggered Him badly with..._

_Daya (teary tone): Abh... iii..._

_Abhijeet Imediately coming out either Flashing His Cell light and Wrapped Daya and started Consoling although the Light come back again as..._

_Abhijeet: awww, Daya.. dekho Light aa gayii.. (patting Him) kuch nahi hua..._

_Daya did not do anything except Soothing inside His Bro Loving and Protective Hugging Shell..._

_Time is really a Healing Element and it has the Capability to Relax Every matter with Working of its Arms in Constant mode..._

_Salunkhy Sir and Freddie Discussing about Some matters inside Daya room who was looking outside from Windowpane... Freddie taking out His Cell and tell to Salunkhy Sir..._

_Freddie: Sir, Main wife ko Phone krta hun..._

_Daya (turn his neck and in straight tone): Freddie, Apni wife ko Phone Mut karo.. jo kuch poochana hy, Mujh sy Pooch lo..._

_Freddie Mouth Opened in Shock as well Salunkhy Sir too although Daya get back to His work..._

_Yes the Cops, Hearing about Daya Backing to Nomal mode but its really Shocking to Experience it Personally rather Hearing from Others..._

_Freddie undelibrately Cuts Call to His Wife while Salunkhy Sir changes His Focus from Freddie to Daya and Call in low tone..._

_Salunkhy: Daya Bacchy..._

**_BACCHA _**_look at Him in Big Jerk, gives a Pleaure to Salunkhy Sir who gives a Big Smile to Freddie..._

_Now Cops really Settled down with this Situation as how they Relax each one by Replacing the Places, Shuffled Duties, Work with Peace and Enjoyed that Phase of Life makes their Journey Refreshing having Tons of Learning gives them Positive Lesson to Hold that Life..._

_Today a Big Hustle bustle found in Third floor of Life Line hospital... The Mother gave Birth Triplets Baby Girl really Boost the Hospital as Her Family having only Boys so the Celebrationa at its Peak level..._

_Daya was Busying Playing with Kitten sat over Couch with help of Windowpane wall and Abhijeet look at Him time to time..._

_So many Baccha Party there in Visiting hours makes the Hospital a Park having Colorful Balloons..._

_Visitors coming with their Babies in Walker, Kids with grabbing their Palm feels that it's a Parent Teacher meeting day at School..._

_Abhijeet, Ashoke and Rajeev outside Daya room at Door step Enjoying Chai and Ashoke telling this with..._

_Ashoke: Sach Yaar, Un kay Yahan matlab Family mein sirf Boys hain.. pehli baar kisi Bhai Behan kay yahan Larkiyaan hui hain Wo bhi Teen.. Samjho Poora Khandaan Pagal ho gaya hay Khushi say... Hospital Management ko Visiting Hours mein Relaxment dena para.. Staff ko Methai, 1000 rupay aur ek ek Suit Mila hay..._

_Rajeev (with sigh): kaash Main bhi Staff hota..._

_Ashoke and Abhijeet broke laugh and Abhijeet Glance divert towards Window Panel and the Paper Cup fell from His hand with a Loud Fear Scream as..._

_Abhijeet: Dayaaa..._

_Yes his Buggy, Bear, Dodo, Khargosh, Dost, Yaar, Bhai in a Blink fell over Graound Straight with Something Falls over Him cant get by anyone..._

_All Three Leapt there found Daya at Ground and without Detailing moved outside where found a Baby Walker with Baby over Daya Chest while He was already in His Blood Pool while the Baby was Crying Bitterly..._

_The whole Situation was Out of Hands from Doctors and all Staff... Ashoke Cater the Scenario and Shifts Daya instantly to OT and calling Dr. Mehra immediately..._

_He completely transformed into a Surgeon while Rajeev after calling Team with Force takes Abhijeet inside and sat Him on Bench and taking Information about the Incident..._

_The Small Kid after seeing the Triplet Babies feeling reallyHhappy and in a way, Running with Speed and Hit with a Walker just at Balcony Slider which by that Hit fell from Balcony and Hit Haya Head who was Rubbing His Palm over Kitten could not Balance Himself and fell over Ground with the Walker having Baby and completely Finished..._

_Team approached Abhijeet Frozen Body still in same Posture at Bench while the OT Red Light fills their Heart in Big Scare... Rajeev already in Teary mode and Updated the Incident to All..._

_Abhijeet Mind Flashing so many Scenes where He saw His Bear living His Toddling days with moving His Hands/Wrists... taking His First Step... doing Bha Bha... His Chuckling... Laughing... TATA... A... BHI (which He Loved to Core)... Stubborn NAII and that Cute AA...AAA...AA..._

_This minute He really Feels that He felt the Most High Power Pain inside His Heart as His Body started Jerking suddenly..._

_Rajeev who consoles Rahul standing beside Him Leaped towards Abhijeet who was with ACP Sir and laid Him on Bench and Relaxing His Body..._

_After few minutes of Rubbing His Palms, patting on His Cheeks, Weaving His Hairs, Wiping His Sweat and Tears..._

_Abhijeet coming back on Current with Quiet and Sad eyes after falling it over RED OT Light..._

_Team really in Tension as the Time moving with Snail speed or their Throughts as Train Speed... ACP Sir after some time asked to Rajeev..._

_ACP: Rajeev, Wo Baby Theek hay...?_

_Rajeev: Sir, Usy Kharash tak Nahi aayii pr Wo Baby bhi Buht dar gaya tha.. filhal Wo bhi Intensive Care mein hay..._

_ACP nodded and meantime OT door Opened... Dr. Mehra coming out and Look at the Team approaching Him in Panic... He looked them and instantly Left the place while Ashoke still Missing Confuses All..._

_Abhijeet, Rajeev and Rahul entered inside OT found Daya with Devices Relaxed them about His Life while Ashoke Quietly sit over Floor..._

_Abhijeet moved Queity towards Him while Rajeev and Rahul Approached to Daya with Few Staff Updating Rajeev about the Latest..._

_Team witness at Doorstep of OT about all as now Abhijeet sat beside Ashoke who looked at Him and say with Quiet tone..._

_Ashoke: Pata hay, Hum wahein Pohanch gaye jahan sy chaly thy... (grab Abhijeet Palm and added with Pain) Sub Waste ho gaya Abhijeet... sub..._

_Abhijeet Silently look at Him and then His Stare fixed over His Bear face having No sign of Life..._

_The Life of Team with few Frnds Stuck at that moment... They were Even not Entertaining their Continously Ringing Cells or any Other Stuff told other that they are Alive and still in Active mode..._

_The flattering with moving of Eye balls while the Fine Line embossing Deep over Forehead and the Flashing of Hit, Run and Pain jerked Him such Loud that He Sat with a Loud and Painfull Scream as..._

_Daya: Abh... ahhh..._

_The Dead Team coming Alive with this Call... Ashoke and Abhijeet standup in bit from Floor... Rajeev grabbed Daya while Abhijeet wrapped His Head.. Ashoke checking Devices and the Staff rushed to Call Dr. Mehra coming with Them in Running mode entered inside when Team giving Him Space..._

_He started Checking either He and Ashoke Ordering Staff about some Medical advises while Dr. Mehra said to Abhijeet..._

_Dr. Mehra: Abhijeet, Daya ko Litao... Buht Dheery..._

_Abhijeet Lying Daya with Slow Moves while Dr. Mehra Personally grabbed His Head and placed it in Relax position although Daya still Complaing about Pain with..._

_Daya: ahhh... Mera Sar... Dard... Abhi.. buh... yaar Wo Larka..._

_Abhijeet (whisper rubbing His Head softly with): shhh... sub Theek hay..._

_Daya trying to Nod but really feeling High pain so Doctor giving Him Sedatives with Pain Killers makes him Little Relax..._

_Daya was in ON/OFF Position during whole Week as He was really in Pain Killers, Sedatives and Injections..._

_Team again find themselves Alive and Happy... Families of Both Babies are feeling Relaxed... With Passage of time, Daya getting Better with Medicines and Relaxment..._

_After Week, He was coming Back in Life as his pain started Lower down while feeling much Better..._

_Today when Dr. Mehra asking Him about some Queries and in between, His Cell ringed and after Picking.. Dr. Mehra turned Mad hearing..._

_Voice: Buht Achay Bhayya.. Buht hee Achy... Kal Raat sy Main Ullo ki tarah Jaag kr Aap kay Phone/SMS ka Wait kr rahi hun.. magar Aap... karein Sewa.. haan.. haan..._

_The way Dr. Mehra trying to Input some words in this Conversation where only the Callar Continued gives smiles in all Faces as got Someone Special Call is that and when the Call cuts.. Dr. Mehra look at Daya and All and rushed out with..._

_Dr. Mehra: aaj agar abhi Mian Ghar Nahi pohancha tou... (to Ashoke) Ashoke Report dekh lena... Mujhy Inform krna... Main chalta hun (to Daya) Take care..._

_Ashoke: arry itni Jaldi..._

_Dr. Mehra: 29 March hay.. Samjhy... Priya tou samjho Mera Qatal kr dy gi..._

_Ashoke smiles and Dr. Mehra Left the room while the Person sitting over Bed uttered in Shock..._

_Daya (uttered): 29 March..._

_Abhijeet (look at Ashoke and telling Daya Softly): haan aaj 29 March hay... Tumhara Treatment chal raha tha tou Buht Pain ki wajah sy Tumhein Yaad nahi aur..._

_Ashoke (added): mostly tou Tum Sedative pr thy na..._

_Daya (confuse): pr phir bhi Abhijeet... 2 March ko Mera Accident hua tha..._

_Ashoke (little tough to Relax Him): tou kya karna hay Tumhein Date yaad kr kay..._

_Daya: itny Kaam thy Dr. Ashoke... Mujhy 8 March ko Banglore bhi jana tha.. aur 2 March ki Shaam ko apny In former Billu sy bhi Milna tha..._

_Abhijeet (patting over His palm with): tou ho gaye na Daya Sub... dekho Stress Mut lo.. Tum Bemaar thy.. Hum logun nay Mil Baant kr kr liyey Kaam (tease) ab Main Bemaar hota tou Sahab ko bas (naughty) Piano hee bajaty..._

_Ashoke: aur shayed Gana bhi gaty..._

_Both: AAA... AAA... AAA..._

_Both were Laughing after patting on each one Palm while Daya was really in Confusing state but did not Interrupts as He Likes that Laugh Exchanged by His Bro after spending such Painful days, He easily Imagined..._

_Today He is Releasing and Dr after giving Postal Care added some more Points to Daya about Caring Himself too..._

_After beading Good Bye to Dr. Mehra and Ashoke Especially with Staff and Neighbors Patients/Families..._

_Daya moved with His Half Soul and when about to Crossing Stairs, Unexpectedly He grabbed Abhijeet Palm and Crossing Stairs step by step while His Buddy look behind where Rajeev still standing to say them Goodbye remembering..._

_Dr. Mehra: Dekhyey, Daya is Fine magar abhi Pain rahy ga.. Driving tou khair Na hee Karein magar haan kabhi achanak Wo shayed Road Cross krty samy jo Us kay sath ho Us ka Hath pakr lein.. Kabhi koi Naya Shaks aaye tou Kisi kay Peehy Chup jayein ya Dar jayein.. Seerhiyaan Utarty ya Carhty huay Aap ko Thaam lein etc... Ye sub Possible hay kyunkay Swelling abhi bhi hy, pr Buht Kum magar wo Jaty jaty jayey gi..._

_Ashoke: agar aisa ho tou Usy Koi Odd Reaction nahi dena.. Aaram sy Road parr karwa dena, Seerhiyaan uter jana kyunkay ye Phase ya kuch Seconds ya Minutes ka hoga..._

_Abhijeet takes His Bear towards parking where Vivek and Freddie Waiting for Them where Abhijeet sat Daya at Backseat and sit beside Him while Freddie and Vivek occupied the Front and Driving Seat and the Journey started..._

_Here during Journey, Daya asked Vivek and Unexpected Query Confused them a lot as..._

_Daya: Vivek, Misha pareshan tou Nahi hui thi na..._

_Vivek (confused): kyun Sir..._

_Daya: Tum lay kr aayey hogay na Usy Mujh sy milwany Hospital mein..._

_Vivek (undelibrately): nahi Sir..._

_Daya stunned and his Painful Face expressions gives pain inside Abhijeet Heart as right now daya did not get his Actual condition... He just thought that He was in Pain and mostly under Sedative so Misha and Rehan Viisit would be Possible... He Quietly seeing Sights while before Abhijeet say anything.. Freddie started..._

_Freddie: Daya Sir, Hum Rehan ko layey thy Aap sy Milwany..._

_Abhijeet really loved that Technically He used Rehan rather Misha as if He used Misha in his Converstaion, Vivek Statement would be Wrong and He does not want to gives little Sad Impression of Vivek by adding more as..._

_Freddie (added): pr Rehan Buht Distrub ho gaya... (daya look at him in Confusion so Freddie adds more) Wo 2 baar aap sy Milnay aaya aur Dono baar aap Dard ki wajah sy Buht Ceekh rahy thy.._

_Abhijeet (now taking matter on His hand with): Restless hoty thy Sedative kay bawajud bhi tou Rehan thora Pareshan ho gaya... (grabbing his palm with) phir Yaar, Dr ki advase pr Hum Misha ko nahi laayey... (Daya nodded after understanding the Point while Abhijeet added with care) Saheh kiya na...?_

_Daya nodded with smile while Abhijeet exchange a Thankful Nod and Look to Freddie after seeing Him in View Mirror who accepted it with Smile..._

_Both Pairs of DUO reached Residence and after Staying Daya Relaxly over His Bed, moved out for Some Work..._

_Daya look at the room during Lying with the Help of Abhijeet, grabbed Abhijeet Palm and Sleeps with Soothing Smile..._

_His eyes Opened after feeling Some Noises especially AAA... AAA... AAA and Huge Laughing Blasters while hearing some Smiley Voices as..._

_Freddie: Mujhy tou apna New Naam Buht Acha laga... DE...DE... (happy tone) Main Daya Sir ko Bolun ga kay Mujhy DE.. DE bola karein..._

_Vivek (naughty): Sach Sir..._

_Freddie: acha bas Tujhy tou Mauqa chahyey Meri Tang khenchny ka... (grubling) bolun ga kabhi kabhi tou Bola karein..._

_Rajat (wink Freddie and added) aur NA... HUN tou hr waqt..._

_Rahul who was Eating Pasta which He made by Himself for His Frnd Shocked after getting a Big Laughs from Others and the Tease coming from the Most Serious Member of Team and before Counter attack, Sachin jumped with moving..._

_Sachin: arry Daya Sir, Aap..._

_He and Vivek Rushed towards Him who was coming with Small Steps while Rahul after seeing Him coming towards Couch, making Space with Scolding..._

_Rahul: aawaz Nahi day skty thy... haan..._

_Daya (irritative tone): kya Yaar, Main Theek hun..._

_Abhijeet (coming from kitchen with Naughtiness): tou Hum nay kub kaha kay Tum Kharab ho..._

_Daya: hahaha... (stern tone) Very Funny... ahhh..._

_Abhijeet: Dekh liya... Dr nay Mana kiya tha na... magar Sahab Baat sun lein (suddenly remembering something) aur Dayalu Bhaloo (all smiles while Daya Embarrss) (Abhijeet continue) Lift denay ka bara Shauq carha hay.. Ain..._

_Rahul: aur Lift tou Lift.. Helmet bhi day diya... (rash) Chalan ho jata tou..._

_Daya: kya Boss, Main nay socha tha.. kuch day dila kr Nikl jaon ga..._

_All Shocked on Daya Undelibrate Reply who was still with Closing Eyes sitting on Couch feeling Little Pain while All Look at each one and Laughing ..._

_Here all started Chatting and taking Pasta while Abhijeet started the TV by Remote sitting beside His Bear who opened His Eyes in Jerk with a TONE as..._

_Daya: AA... AAA... AA..._

_The Boys and Bear looking at Screen where Daya wearing Blue Lower and Bright Red Jersy having Spider man Sticker Pasted while in Bright Green Softies Daya really looking like a BIG WATERMELON spreading Smiles whereas the Bear Eyes Shocked after seeing Himself in such Weird Color Contrast and doing Strange things like Moving Palms in Air, Shaking His Soles and tilting His Toes, taking Steps with ACP Sir Support, Salunkhy Sir Lullaby, His Chocolaty Cheeks and Lips due to Kit Kat, His Bed having Puzzles/Blocks/Toys while the Call of AA...AAA...AAA makes Him Stunned so Uttered..._

_Daya: ye kya hay...?_

_All Friends look at Him and started AAA...AAA...AAA fills the room with Smiles and Laughing with BG of that Specific DAYA OST either the Big Bear still in Trance...!_

* * *

A\N

This was the last chapter guys.

Hope you enjoyed the story as much as we enjoyed sharing it with you all.

P please do READ and review for the last time on this one.

Thank you for all lovely praise and reviews.

Author coming to meet you all tomorrow... ;)

Take care guys

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

_Hey I m __**Gadhadada aka GD aka Dada**__, Author of This Story first overwhelmed on such Huge Response so a Big Round of applause and Thank you to All the Active and Silent Readers..._

_Initially, when __**RIYA (DREAMFANATIC)**__ gave Me the Plot, I think and Researching about it as per Her giving Sites address as well with Google, but as She found Team concern and care towards DAYA sir so I changed the Disease cz if I will go as per Her Plot, I must bound by only DUO, which U mostly read in my every second story either here in FF too..._

_After Discussing with Her and with Her permission, I deviated the plot a bit and using __**EDEMA**__with Brain Traumatic Injury..._

_the whole __**TODDLING**__ Idea was mine and complete imaginary as I dunt know that in Brain traumatic injury and Edema, Doctors preferred which kind of treatment so Me and RIYA also mentioned it in First chapter of this story..._

_Now the most important query! readers find that Story finished Haphazardly, u all are correct as I also feels the sesame but As I m not a Chapter Writer so I wrote the whole in One Go and when I was thinking that it never be Finished if I continued in that AAA... AAA...AAA scenario so I wrapped it..._

_I showed that an Accidents always not coming with Pain... Sometime it will came up with happiness too..._

_The start of this Injury of DAYA Sir had done by an Accident and the End Up of thus Injury again with an accident..._

_Now, I will Tell You what's the problem... As being a Writer and as being a Reader We all wrapped in that Aroma, Feel of phase where a Baby Bear getting the Love, Care, Concern and protectiveness, Support of His Love ones and Not wanted to coming out from that Aura..._

_I can Understand your irritation or said Disappointment too but Guys, Every Good things should Ended... This also..._

_So many Readers Left the Story as find it repetition, to some Extent it's True... But Yes I wrote 4 Stories on Such topic and tried to show Different Childhood days of any Person either it's__**TOSSING THE LIFE**__ (toddling days)... __**DAYA vs DAYA**__ (early days, kids started to learn words)... __**KUKKU n BABA**__ (where the Stammering session started) and last __**LITTLE BEAR**__(where I showed the Kids stated Understanding the relations, situations)... So all are Different to each one... OK the Difference were Slight but Yes Different..._

_I m really Sorry to all Readers especially those finding it Incomplete, sad as it's finished, request about more chapters as I can't do it..._

_**KRITTIKA... **__I really Like your FB especially your honest FB as it's Reader Right to give Criticism to Writer in Positive manner, told about their Expectation and sad that writer did not Fulfill their Hope as per their Criteria... I m really Thankful that U like and loved some flairs present in the story... I knew I can't write as per Classy as uh are writing KRITTIKA and somehow I m doing hardworking in Future to come on __**Your, RIYA, NANDITA, MRF, , DIYA, SHZK, LADY MIRINGUE, ABHIRIKAFAN**__ (just DUO story tak), __**SHZK, PALAK, RAI**__ etc level..._

_**NANDITA...**__ thank you so much for your FB either I commented U regarding missing Your FB in few Writers Story who Writing on DUO right now... I like that uh enjoy rather my story does not Crisp and gripped like Yours..._

_**RAI... **__Thank you to You either my story is not such Cute and Sweet like yours..._

_**SHZK...**__ Thank You so very much SHZK either it's Not as much Practical as your last story where U showed DAYA Sir as ACP but at least I tried..._

_**PALAK...**__ Thank you so much PALAK, either I want that U told why U dunt Like it as it's give writer a better thought about readers idea in Future projects..._

_**ARTANISH... **__Thank You so much for taking out time and love to read it and. Like it too..._

_**NAINA MALIK...**__ I feel U are Regular reader of my stories in IF too... I think either I did not get your FB there with This UserID... Thank you so much that You found it Soothing and lovely..._

_**RSR... **__Thank you so very much..._

_**MISTIC MORNING..**__. a big thank you that You loved this Cute ride and like the story..._

_**FATI SID... **__Hmmm, I really enjoyed your FB cz U are the first person who showed Discomfort regarding the Story... Now it's Really Nice that reader told writer about what feels them weird and odd so writer must. Careful about that in future... thank you so much..._

_**PRIYA... **__Thank you so much for your Lovely reviews..._

_**R N R...**__ Thank you for liking that A.. BHI... BAR and the tests associated to His family concern..._

_**COOLAK...**__ Honestly I really like your USED ID first... It's always remind Me the CUCKOO tone... U are regular passenger of that Ride and loved to be part of it... Thank you so much... Yes RAHUL is my regular Character as DAYA Sir police academy frnd..._

_**SAMI...**__ Thank you so much..._

_**HONEY...**__ Thank you HONEY to openly showed Your hesitation... Honestly after reading Your first FB... I realised What a Big Blunder I did... Thank you for Realising Me that... Still I think You are SAME KHARGOSH giving FB as AASHI HONEY UserId too..._

_**ASANJANA...**__ Thank you so much to be with Us in this Story Journey having ups and downs..._

_**AKANSHA...**__ Thank you for your lovely feed back in all Chapters..._

_**JYOTI...**__ Hmmm... Bha Bha... Now it's my trademark... Hahah... II wanted to take out that label but still failed... Thank you so much..._

_**BHUMI...**__ Amazing that you mostly with this ONE WORD FB crossed the whole ocean of chapters... Thank you so much..._

_**NITU... **__yes, Little Bear only creating Difficulties for His family and his Bro... Thank You so much..._

_**D... **__nice USERID... thank you for supporting the story on regular bases..._

_**PINKI... **__ Thank you so much for pricing Me your sweet FB..._

_**KHUSHI...**__ yes your FB spreading a KHUSHI inside the story and Fb thread automatically.. Thank you so much..._

_**LOVEABHI...**__ Thank you so much that u like the story either ABHI Sir was minimum in the Story..._

_**DUOLOVER...**__ thank you so much for your continuous lovely support..._

_**RANI... **__ Thank you so much for your FB..._

_**RUKMANI...**__ Glad that I found your Continuous hand on my black in every Chapter.. thank you so much..._

_**KASHYPRFG...**__ Thank You so much form our sweet FB..._

_**DREAMYGIRL... **__Thank you fir your Lovely Support and Cute FBs..._

_**SHERESHTA... **__Thank you so much for your continuous lovely FB..._

_**GUDIA...**__ Thank you GUDIA that U liked the Chapters of this ride..._

_** ...**__ Thank ye you so very Much..._

**GUEST (current One with LONG reviews)**... Seriously I m waiting for Your Reviews... Yes Guest, I tried to give Life either I have No Contact with KIDS as I the Youngest One in My Siblings and the Last BACCHA in Home (hahaha)... Yes LIFE is really Something Precious and When Its DEAD inside Us.. We thought ohhh We are Dead... I dunt know how This Ride Happened and Moving as when RIYA Discussed the Plot, I have NO IDEA to Touch This... Sub bas hota Chala gaya... Yes the END was Rushy cz I m really in Trouble that the Ride looking just without any END so give it an END... I make a Dead End ffor it... hahahha... I really Enjoyed Your Feedback as These Feed back told Writer about What Readers Learnt with their Stories or there Stories have Any Social Messages or Not... Yes 3 Triplets Baby Girl Idea was Personally Witnessed by Me as happened in My Uncle Family... about that BIKER PUNISHMENT... Yes That was a Big Laps as I forget that BIKER Completely even I think I forgot to Mention about Daya Sir Bike condition when Vivek went to that Spot... But Look Mostly Reader Forget it cz We all Wrapped in that AAA...AAA...AAA na... A Biggest Thank You so very much...

**NOTE:** why U Need Permission, U have the Responsibility to give Your FEEDBACK to Any Writer Story Published in FF/IF... I m warmly Welcoming and Waiting for Your Precious FB on My IF Stories...

_Now, I m really obliged to All __**GUESTS**__, as they Visited my Story and read it! gives their precious Words of appreciation! Improvisation and giving their Supportive pat on My Shoulder in this big battle as this is my first such Big Story Posted at FF..._

_At last, I m really feeling Honoured that in This FF Site, Three big and legendary Story Writers as__**DAYA DAREDEVIL, KRITTIKA **__and __**DREAMFANATIC **__Posted my Small Work on their Behalf..._

_it's really giving a pleasurable Sooth as such Big writer giving Me opportunity to Spread my work under their names..._

_I m really thankful to All Three especially __**DREAMFANATIC**__ and __**KRITTIKA **__for giving me such big opportunity in Free..._

_Yes, a Big Thank you to all S__**ILENT READERS**__ as They are __**the HIDDEN TRP RAISER**__ of Any creative Person..._

_One more, yes I realised my fault so now after this attempt... Readers when seeing any Story coming under the Specific Writer name, considering the Story with their master peace..._

_I feels that when __**KRITTIKA **__Released my Story, Readers thought it's as Awesome and Fantastic as__**GHAME E LAZAWAL, ZINDAGI SY, DAYS OF FRIENDSHIP, AAJEEB DASTAAN, LOVE IS NOT ROMANCE, CID OFFICERS **__etc Stories ..._

_Same with __**DREAMFANATIC**__, as When My Story coming Under Her name, readers comparing it with Her Spectacular and Speechless attempts as __**HEALING, BROKEN TRUST, TOUCH OF FRIENDSHIP, CHOTE DUO, SMALL BITE, DILEMMA, A MISTAKE IT WAS, LITTLE BROTHER, UNDERSTANDING, UNCONDITIONAL INSPIRATION**__ etc..._

_No GUYS, when U read any Different Name in A/N... Never Compere the matter with the person posting it..._

_I found that here, mostly readers Compering My this casual stuff with __**RIYA**__ Outstanding Stuff either I felt the same happened with __**KRITTIKA**__ Classy Efforts too..._

_Thank you so much to All of You and especially __**RIYA **__and __**KRITTIKA**__..._

_Jeeti raho, Khush and Healthy raho... Hamesha ... AAMEEN..._

**Publisher note.**

Thank you so much guys for reading and giving your precious reviews on this precious story.

It's a story really close to me and that's why when I got the chance I didn't hesitate to share it with you all.

Guys it was a story from a different author best in herself and for me the best author till date and honestly there was no comparison between me and her. I agree with dada's point that yes when you see that it's a story from different author you do not compare as both are bound to be different.

We authors welcome critical criticism with open heart and we do this this time too. We are happy you expressed your true opinions and views and it was really encouraging. Thank you so much again guys.

Take care till we meet next time guys.

Phir toh I am there na... ;)

Chalo bye guys.


End file.
